Trois Savants pour Trois Maîtres Chanteurs
by Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko
Summary: Un jeu du citronné... ou du choipeau plutôt. Des joueurs obligatoires. Des secrets. Des questions et des réponses. Des thèmes et des éliminations. Que dire de plus à part c'est la merde. Surtout avec les trois organisateurs du jeu. HP/? Yaoi. Rating K deviendra plus tard M.
1. Le cauchemard des yeux pétillants

**Le grand jeu:**

**Trois Savants pour trois Maîtres chanteurs. **

**_Résumer: _**Dumbledore se met d'accord avec le choipeau pour organiser un jeu avec certain joueur obligatoire. Qu'a donc inventé le. citronné pour faire chavirer les cœurs aussi facilement et étrangement sa ne plait pas à tout le monde...

**_Commentaires de_ _l'auteur:_** 'lut. Alors comment dire... Katana 00 m'a demandé d'écrire pour la rentrée alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai eu une idée étrange et je ne sais pas comment vous allez comprendre... Dans ma tête tout est clair mais ce n'est peut-être absolument pas le cas à l'écrit. Comme j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres, je peux déjà vous dire que ça part dans tous les sens. Donc... ne réfléchissez pas trop. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

J'ai essayé d'enlever un maximum de fautes mais si vous en voyez encore n'hésitez pas et dites le moi.

Je tiens juste à te dire ma petite Kat que c'est vraiment parce que tu m'as dit d'écrire que je poste pour la première fois un chapitre sans que l'histoire entière ne soit déjà écrite.

**_Disclaimer:_** les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à ma disposition mais j'y travaille. (conscience: vive les personnages de J.K Rowling...)

**ATTENTION: YAOI! ÇA SIGNIFIE QUE DES HOMMES AURONT UNE RELATION AMOUREUSE ET SEXUELLE! Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Pour le moment, c'est un RATING K des plus banals MAIS IL Y AURA UN MOMENT DE RATING M!**

**_style d'écriture:_**

normal = narrateur interne ou externe

_italique + centré = écriture sur l'affiche_

**gras = tous les dialogues**

**°gras + centré° = °pensées°**

[ normal ] = [ de rares commentaires de l'auteur ]

* * *

Prologue

**Le cauchemard des yeux pétillants. **

* * *

Dumbledore venait tout juste de se lever pour faire une annonce importante attendant que ses élèves et ses professeurs le voient et se taisent. Il avait cependant une lueur pétillante fort mauvaise dans ses yeux dont tous allaient bien vite comprendre la portée.

Le premier à avoir remarqué la brillance de ses yeux fut Harry qui frémit malgré lui et se pelotonna sur lui même presque instantanément. Voulant fuir le regard signe de grand désastre, il se cacha sous la table. Quelques personnes ayant remarqué sa retraite stratégique sous la table comprirent elles aussi la porté de ses actions...

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, leurs yeux volèrent entre Harry et les yeux de leur directeur de nombreuses fois avant de se mettre à prier tous les saints possibles de les sauver des manigances étranges de leur fou de directeur.

Draco observait la gestuelle de sa Némésis afin de trouver les faiblesses de son ennemi selon lui et bavant presque devant sa splendeur selon tous... Aussi lorsqu'il le vit frissonner et se cacher sous la table, il regarda dans la direction où Harry avait regardé juste avant et ne pu que constater avec effroi le regard pétillant du fou du citron. Lui aussi frissonna et pria tous les saints y compris Saint Potter de le sauver des manigances inévitables du citronné.

Du côté des professeurs, Severus et Minerva parlaient ensemble bien que le regard de l'un soit davantage posé sur un point au milieu des élèves. Un point avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts qui soudain frissonna et se cacha. Severus fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre mais comme son regard n'était pas dans la bonne direction il n'aurait jamais compris si Minerva n'avait pas blanchi en à peine quelques secondes et ne s'était pas figé. Il se retourna lentement pour voir à son tour une horreur qui lui serait surement fatale. L'étincelle du diable qui était dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son mentor lui fit perdre pied et il perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage ~qui soit dit en passant n'étaient déjà pas très coloré~ étrangement vite.

La gestuelle de tous les piliers de l'école et du monde sorcier fit se taire tous les élèves. En effet, les Griffondors avait tous pu voir Harry se cacher sous une table alors qu'il n'avait jamais fuit quoi que se soit y compris Voldemort. Quant à leur directrice de maison qui avait habituellement un air très stricte qui se fige s'était d'autant plus alarmant. Du côté des Serpentards, le simple fait que Draco ait frémit et pâli était déjà plus que suffisant alors lorsque ce fut le tour de leur directeur de maison, ils n'en furent que plus chamboulés. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles avaient finis par voir le directeur au bout d'une trentaine de minutes qui avait plus que jamais frustré Dumbledore. Et un Dumbledore frustré et avec des yeux pétillants devient pire encore qu'un Dumbledore simplement frustré ou juste avec des yeux pétillants.

Finalement lorsque l'attention générale fut entièrement concentré sur lui seul il se décida à parler:

**-Je dois vous faire part**** d'une annonce importante du choipeau magique et de moi-même bien entendu. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que tout se passera dans le cadre de l'entente entre les maisons après la fin de la guerre. Même si les précédentes actions menées dans ce cadre furent toutes inutiles bien que dans mon immense génie j'étais certain que les idées du duel de magie et de la compétition de quidditch fonctionneraient...  
**

**-Dois-je vous rappeler Dumbledore que vos idées ont finis par une immense bataille du fait de la prévoyance du vainqueur. Le jeune Potter étant obligatoirement gagnant à chaque fois. Il aurait fallu que tous puissent avoir leur chance. **

**-Mais tous avaient une chance Minerva. Ils leurs suffisaient de la saisir. **

**° Ahhh! Je vais l'étriper °** pensa toute la grande salle, soit tout le monde...

**-Toujours est-il que l'idée du choipeau... Euh! Mon idée! Oui, oui, mon idée! C'est un jeu. Le jeu s'appelle: __"Trois Savants pour Trois Maîtres Chanteurs."__ ou_ "Qui connaîtra ta vérité?"_. Les règles du jeu seront inscrites à l'entrée de chaque classe et de la grande salle ainsi que dans les salles communes. Certaines personnes seront inscrites obligatoirement, si elles refusent de jouer le jeu, elles seront renvoyées. Les personnes en questions seront parmi les élèves ou le corps professoral. La liste de ces personnes sera à la fin des règles du jeu. Ceux qui s'inscriront d'eux même seront les bienvenue évidemment. Certains cours seront inévitablement manqués à cause du jeu mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'aurez pas besoin de les rattraper. Sur ceux, bon appétit!  
**

Le repas se termina sans autres anicroches cependant certains ne pouvaient qu'espérer ne pas faire partit du groupe de personnes obligées de jouer. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois parmi les 73 plans déjà réalisés pour l'entente inter-maison auquel on pouvait ne pas participer si on ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il suffisait après tout à ne pas s'inscrire... sauf pour ceux qui y étaient obligés bien sûr.

Severus fulminait encouragé par Minerva qui disait à mi-mots qu'Albus ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il n'avait qu'un seul espoir que ça puisse marcher et il consistait en deux choses: l'une était que l'idée était entièrement du choipeau comme le lapsus du directeur le révélait, l'autre était que tout le monde ne serait pas forcé de jouer sauf les pauvres malheureux... Cependant, il y avait aussi la mauvaise nouvelle que Dumbledore avait eu les yeux pétillant et qu'il avait été frustré et qu'ainsi il ajouterait des règles rien que pour se venger... Très mauvaise nouvelle à en croire l'expert. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas voix au chapitre, il fallait l'espérer.

Draco parlait avec ses camarades de maisons. Il était persuadé que ça allait mal finir et étrangement il était tout aussi sûr qu'il allait faire partit des personnes obligées de jouer que s'il avait du dire que la phrase: "Le - Survivant - qui - avait - encore - une - fois - survécu - parce - qu'il - veut - pas - crever - rien - que - pour - me - faire - chier" avait finit par vaincre "Celui - dont - on - ne - doit - toujours - pas - prononcer - le - nom - même - après - qu'il - soit - mort - parce - qu'on - est - superstitieux" était vrai. Autant vous dire qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Le trio d'or avait finit par reprendre une conversation normale et une attitude moins défensive... Pourtant lorsque Dean et Seamus leur avait demandé:

**-Qui sera obligé de jouer d'après vous? **

**-Tu te poses vraiment la question? Parce que sincèrement, moi je pense que dans notre maison Harry sera choisit, à Serpentard se sera bien sûr Malfoy. **** Du coté des professeurs il y aura Snape, Malfoy, Sirius et peut-être Mcgonagall et Hagrid pour un semblant d'équité dans les choix qui ont été fait le plus simplement possible...****Question Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, je dois avouer que pour une fois je ne sais pas...**

**-Attends, attends... Répète qu'on puisse immortalisé le jour où ma petite Mione avoue qu'elle ne sait pas quelque chose. Harry, c'est quoi déjà le sort de la caméra?**

Hermione rougit puis frappa Ron alors qu'Harry rigolait avec Seamus et Dean et presque aussi toute la table des Griffons.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger c'était déjà l'heure d'aller en cours aussi durent-ils courir dans les couloirs...

* * *

Après un cours de potion des plus agités et malheureusement le cour de potion où les Griffons avaient perdu le plus de points, 152 au total... Le trio d'or pu enfin regarder l'affiche du jeu des_ "Trois Savants pour Trois Maîtres Chanteurs."_ ou du _"Qui connaîtra ta vérité?".  
_

* * *

_Chers élèves et professeurs,  
_

_Le jeu qui va suivre aura des règles simples. _

_Née-de-moldu se jeu ressemblera au jeu de la vérité cependant quelques règles vont changer... _

_Voici donc les règles en questions:_

_.oO0Oo. ¤O0O¤ .oO0Oo._

_Autour d'une table les joueurs tous en rond,_

_Au trois questions les Trois Sorciers_

_Sous un sérum vous répondront._

_Un__ chanteur__ questionne__ un__ sorcier__ désigné,_

_La réponse le change en Savant sorcier._

_Le__ questionné__ devient__ chanteur__,_

_Ainsi de suite tout est changé._

_Chacun nomme deux indiscrets auditeurs._

_Dès qu'une questions vous est posée, ils le savent,_

_Toutes vos réponses, ils connaissent.  
_

_Laissez-vous parler sans entrave,_

_Ou pesez vos mots sans que querelles ne naissent._

__.oO0Oo. ¤O0O¤ .oO0Oo.__

__Ainsi sont les règles que le choipeau... Euh... Moi, Albus Dumbledore ait créé.__

__D'autres règles ne seront données qu'aux joueurs.__

__Je vous joint ci-dessous la liste des personnes obligées de jouer.__

__Bonne chance!__

__Signé: la plume à papote de Dumbledore le citronné.__

__Ps du choipeau: Chaque matin vous me passerez sur vos têtes. Grâce à ce que j'y verrais, je déciderai le jour et l'heure du prochain jeu ainsi que la salle que nous utiliseront.____ Soyez Serpentard! Vous y gagnerez sans doute la meilleure des associations car comme tout jeu a une fin, chaque jour une ou plusieurs personnes seront éliminées par mes bons soins! __

__.oO0Oo. ¤O0O¤ .oO0Oo.__

__Liste des personnes dans l'obligation de jouer au jeu des " Trois Savants pour Trois Maîtres Chanteurs.":  
__

__Dans les professeurs:__

__-Macgonaggall Minerva: Directrice de maison de Griffondors et Professeur de Métamorphoses__

__-Trelawney Sibille: Professeur de Divination__

__-Snape Severus: Directeur de maison de Serpentard et Professeur de Potions__

__-Malfoy Lucius: Professeur de Sortilèges__

__-Black Sirius: Professeur ____de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal__

__Dans les élèves:  
__

__-Chang Cho: Serdaigle__

__-Lovegood Luna: Serdaigle__

__-Abbot Hannah: Poufsouffle__

__-Parkinson Pansy: Serpentard__

__-Weasley Ginevra: Griffondor__

__-Granger Hermione: Griffondor__

__-____Corner ____Michael: Serdaigle__

__-Macmillan Ernie: Poufsouffle__

__-Malfoy Draco: Serpentard__

__-Nott Théodore: Serpentard__

__-Potter Harry: Griffondor__

__-Londubat Neville: Griffondor  
__

__Vous êtes donc dix-sept joueurs pour l'instant. Pour les inscriptions voir le parchemin suivant, vous disposez de deux semaines pour vous inscrire.  
__

____.oO0Oo. ¤O0O¤ .oO0Oo.____

____**Annonce importante** ____

____Nous recherchons également deux élèves qui voudraient bien aider à la gestion de ce jeu.____

____Ils devront choisir avec le choipeau les trois premiers Maîtres Chanteurs du jeu. Ils seront le soutiens des joueurs en dehors du jeu si ceux-ci veulent se confesser et devront garder les souvenirs que les joueurs ne veulent pas dévoilé dans une pensine et les leurs rendre. Les volontaires seront mis sous un sort ne pouvant ainsi dévoiler le contenue des pensines. Ils pourront avec le choipeau choisir les joueurs qui partiront à la fin de chaque partie.____

____En cas de situation complexe dans le jeu, ils seront chargé de régler le problème en question à l'aide du choipeau.____

____Volontaires signez!____

____-Weasley Fred: Griffondor____

____-Weasley George: Griffondor____

____Merci aux volontaires et bonne continuation.____

* * *

Le trio d'or compris pourquoi le professeur de potion avait fait perdre 152 points à leur maison pendant leur cour et ils ne s'étonneraient pas s'ils continuaient à en perdre autant à chaque cour que le professeur aurait avec leur maison parmi les élèves...

* * *

**°On est bien dans la merde!°** pensèrent dix-sept personnes.

**°Génial, on va...°**

**°...trop s'amuser.°** pensèrent deux zigotos qui s'étaient immédiatement désignés comme volontaire pour la gestion du jeu et avait signé...

* * *

Lorsque le soir arriva, chacun remonta dans ses dortoirs. Du coté des Poufsouffles, rien ne se passait vraiment puisque presque tout le monde dormait déjà. Les deux personnes choisies pour le jeu répétaient en boucles que plus vite elles seraient éliminés, plus vite elles arrêteraient de risquer leurs vie et mieux elles se porteraient.

Le génie des Poufsouffles était très souvent sous-estimé mais en cet instant, ils ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison que cela. Ce jeu était la pire chose qui soit arrivé depuis la fin du lord noir.

* * *

Chez les Serdaigles, certaines personnes étaient plus agité que d'autres. Prenons pour principal exemple la larmoyante Cho Chang qui parlait au haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre et même à qui ne le voulait pas qu'elle saurait bientôt si le Survivant était vraiment fou amoureux d'elle. Elle disait aussi qu'elle n'avait cependant pas besoin de ce jeu pour le savoir car avec sa beauté, il ne pouvait que tomber sous le charme comme tous les autres garçons... Preuve que pleurer ne rendait pas plus intelligent... Là où Cho Chang parlait, la douce Luna s'émerveillait des capacités des "énormus à babille" d'enlever leurs oreilles et de les mettre dans leurs poches.

-Tu sais, je pense que la vérité viendra plus tôt que ne le pense les nargoles. Lorsqu'ils s'en iront de ta tête, tu comprendra ton erreur Cho.

* * *

Dans le dortoir de Serpentard certaines personnes ne dormait pas encore. Notamment un blond, deux brun et une brune. Le blond tentait vainement de se débarrasser de la brune accroché à son bras qui lui contait fleurette... ou peut-être lui disait-elle juste ce qu'elle avait acheté quand elle avait fait son shopping. Les deux bruns faisaient une partie d'échec mais l'un des deux avait la tête ailleurs.

**-Pourquoi penses-tu que je sois obligé de jouer Blaise?**

**-Comment veux-tu que je le sache Théo? Je suis pas un putain d'intello moi.**

**-Oui, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi moi...**

**-Théo, Blaise, il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.**

**-Quoi? **demanda Théo.

**-Il faut que nous gagnons le jeu et que nous restions dans le jeu jusqu'à la toute fin. Après tout, un Malfoy ne peut que gagner!**

**-Attends un peu... Attends... Tu viens de dire nous, j'ai pas rêvé? Il en est hors de questions, je ne jouerais pas!**

**-Mais tu n'as pas le choix Blaise, soit tu joues au jeu avec nous, soit tu sais ce qui ferra le tour de l'école dès le début du jeu. Une information fort compromettante à ton sujet. Tu dois bien la connaître, il s'agit d'une photo... Récente ou alors, dois-je ressortir tous les clichés que j'ai fais de toi ces seize dernière années...**

**-Non mais quelle idée il a Dumby de tous nous faire jouer à ce jeu stupide. On va lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe! On va gagner ce jeu et plutôt deux fois qu'une!**

**-Ne t'emballe pas Blaise, on a deux semaines pour mettre une stratégie au points à moins qu'on ne fasse la même stratégie que d'habitude: au filling grâce à notre instinct de survie...**

* * *

Dans la tour de Griffondor nombreux furent ceux à aller ce coucher. Le trio d'or était resté dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Pendant que Hermione et Harry se morfondaient sur leur sort, Ron essayait de comprendre les règles. N'arrivant toujours à rien au bout de nombreuses minutes, il abandonna et déclara:

**-Bah... C'est pas si grave que sa. Vous allez vous éclater les amis.**

**-Nous éclater! Tu penses vraiment qu'on va s'éclater! Mais tu délires ma parole! Je parie que tu as même pas compris les règles du jeu!**

**-Oui! Mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat! Tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer plutôt que de me crier dessus.**

**-Ok, commençons: Dans ce jeu, il y a trois types de joueurs: -les sorciers tout court; les trois sorciers savants et les trois maîtres chanteurs. Chacun à un rôle bien précis. Les simples sorciers sont des joueurs banals, ils suivent le jeu sans vraiment participer jusqu'à ce qu'un des maîtres chanteurs les interroge. Dès qu'ils sont interrogés, ils doivent donner une réponse. Une vrai réponse puisque tout le monde est sous vérita-sérum. Du fait qu'ils ont une réponse, cela fait d'eux des sorciers savants. Les maîtres chanteurs écoutent la réponse à leur question et peuvent faire chanter comme leurs noms l'indique les savant sorciers.**

**-Mais Dumbledore à dit que personne ne pourrait révéler des information à ceux qui ne participe pas?!**

**-Non, Ron. Il a juste dit que les élèves qui s'occuperaient de la gestion ne pourrons pas dévoiler le contenu des pensines en l'occurrence Fred et George mais pas les autres joueurs, eux peuvent le dire... Je te donne un exemple: Malfoy fils demande à Harry de qui il est amoureux et le fait chanter car il peut révélé l'information aux autres joueurs, il le dit par exemple au professeur Snape qui lui peut à son tour faire chanter Harry et donc lui dire d'aller en retenu avec Rusard deux mois entier sans que Harry ne puisse rien lui dire et ainsi de suite. Même si la personne qui te fait chanter n'est pas le maître chanteur qui a posé la question, du moment que cette personne connait l'information par le maître chanteur ou par l'auditeur de la réponse, elle peut te faire chanter et peut ainsi dire à toute l'école de qui est amoureux Harry si Harry ne lui obéit pas... Je reprends l'explication. Chaque fois qu'un sorcier savant à répondu à une question, il doit à son tour poser une question et donc il est un maître chanteur. Tout serait simple dans ses conditions mais le pire c'est que**** d'une part**** la question peut m'être posé à moi et l'information sur Harry divulgué sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. D'autre part, deux simples sorciers nous entendent en permanence et donc, ils pourront à leurs tour répondre à la question si elle leur est posé au tour d'après. Imaginons qu'après que Malfoy ait posé la question alors que moi j'étais l'auditrice de Harry, le professeur Snape me pose la question avant la fin du jeu, je lui dirais la réponse parce que pendant le jeu tout le monde est sous vérita-sérum donc même si je ne connaissais pas la réponse avant ou que je l'ai mis dans la pensine puisque j'ai entendu l'information, je suis obligé de répondre. Tout cela se fait en trois cercles puisqu'ils y a trois questions de posé à trois sorciers. Ce jeu est une arnaque totale.**

**-J'imagine, heureusement que je ne suis pas obligé d'y jouer parce que sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait...**

Deux regards de tueurs se posèrent sur lui et la vision d'horreur qu'il eut de ses amis et les menaces eurent raison de lui et le firent abdiquer. Il s'inscrirait lui aussi. Le lendemain matin.

* * *

Fin du prologue.

* * *

Alors... ça vous dit?

Et toi ma petite Kat, ça te plait?


	2. 1ère manche: Révélations

**_Résumer: _**Dumbledore se met d'accord avec le choipeau pour organiser un jeu avec certains joueurs obligatoires. Qu'a donc inventé le citronné pour faire chavirer les cœurs aussi facilement et étrangement ça ne plait pas à tout le monde...

**_Commentaires de l'auteur:_**J'ai corrigé le maximum d'erreur que je voyais mais comme je suis fatigué, je ne garantie pas le sans fautes. J'ai réussit ce que je voulai dans ce chapitre mais dans les prochains tout va changer... Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire mais j'essaie quand même d'être assez régulière. Je poste le prochain dans deux semaines. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez. Encore une fois, dédicace spéciale à Katana 00, que je vous conseille très fortement. Bonne lecture.

**_Disclaimer:_** les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à moi mais j'y travaille. (conscience: vive les personnages de J.K Rowling...)

**_style d'écriture:_**

normal = narrateur interne ou externe

**gras = tous les dialogues**

**°gras + centré° = °pensées°**

* * *

Chapitre 1

**1ère manche: Révélation. **

* * *

Les deux semaines étaient passées et bien sûr, cette fois-ci encore, au déjeuner dans la grande salle, Dumbledor se leva et fis une annonce:

**-Nous remercions, le choipeau et moi-même, les participants qui se sont inscrits pendant ces deux semaines. Je fais donc le récapitulatif des participants au jeu pour ce premier jeu ce soir:**

**-dans les professeurs: **

**__Macgonaggall Minerva, Trelawney Sibille, Snape Severus, Malfoy Lucius, Black Sirius__**

**-dans les élèves:**

**_Chang Cho, Lovegood Luna, Abbot Hannah, Parkinson Pansy, Weasley Ginevra, Granger Hermione, Corner Michael, Macmillan Ernie, Malfoy Draco, Nott Théodore, Zabini Blaise, Potter Harry, Londubat Neville, Weasley Ronald._**

**-Dumbledor veut simplement dire qu'il remercie les deux personnes courageuses qui se sont inscrites surtout par contrainte dirais-je... Sinon, le jeu démarrera dans deux heures. Veuillez venir un quart d'heure avant dans la salle de classe du professeur de potion. **

**-Parce qu'en plus ça ne lui suffit pas de faire sécher des élèves et de m'empêcher de faire cours à des ignares, il faut aussi qu'il subtilise ma salle de classe pour un jeu de Troll auquel joue des scrouts-à-pétards... **maugréa Severus.

* * *

_Dans le couloir, devant la salle de classe du professeur de potion:_

**-Tout le monde est là? Bien alors quelques petites règles tout d'abord... Les sorciers qui ne doivent ni répondre ni poser de questions peuvent parler entre eux. Tout en sachant que lorsque vous êtes dans une telle situation les sorciers savants et les maîtres chanteurs peuvent vous entendre sans que vous-même ne les entendiez. Concernant le choix des auditeurs... Il se passera avant le début du jeu et sera définitif jusqu'à la fin, interdiction de changer sous peine de se faire renvoyer. **

**Afin que personne ne triche, vous serez tous placés autour d'une table aléatoirement par les organisateurs et séparés par des panneaux de verres pouvant à la disposition des organisateurs être opaque ou non.**

**Nous avons donné à cette salle une particularité bien à elle... Le décor s'accordera lors de nos parties à l'ambiance de la pièce et surtout au sentiment le plus omniprésent dans les esprits de tous les joueurs. Je me demande sincèrement ce que peux nous cacher cette salle pour la première partie...**

Lorsque Dumbledor ouvrit la salle, aucune lumière ne s'échappa de la porte... Après un bref **'Lumos'** et un regard rapide à l'intérieur, le directeur siffla d'exaspération... Il laissa cependant les joueurs entrer dans la salle...

La salle du professeur de potion ne ressemblait plus à la salle habituelle... Elle ne disposait tout simplement plus d'éclairage mais dans un sens, son nouveau décors s'accordait davantage au professeur de potion qu'auparavant... Après tout leur professeur n'était-il pas une affreuse chauve-souris des cavernes, un bâtard-graisseux ne rêvant que de torturer ses élèves jusqu'à leur mort. Les murs de la salle -magiquement agrandis pour recevoir une vingtaine de personnes autours d'une table ronde- étaient si sombres qu'ils en semblaient noir. Des chaines rouillées qui avaient du servir fréquemment quelques milliers d'années plus tôt pendaient aux murs et au plafond. Un mur complet était destiné au rangement d'outils de torture, entre la cravache et le pic à glace trônait sans vergogne un bol de bonbon au citron... Preuve que l'arme chimique du directeur était bel-et-bien un instrument de torture aux yeux de tous...

**-Bon et bien... Moi, j'y vais! **Fit le directeur.**  
**

**-Installez-vous chers joueurs, **parla le choipeau du haut de la tête de George ou de Fred...

**-Avant toutes choses...**

**-...nous allons passer entre vous pour recueillir...**

**-...vos souvenirs dans des pensines personnelles.**

**-Nous serons isolés quand nous arriverons...**

**-... nous visionnerons les souvenirs et nous vous dirons...  
**

**-... s'ils peuvent être placé ou non dans vos pensine.**

**-Il s'agit d'une isolation auditive...**

**-...physique...**

**-...et mémoriel.**

**-Isolation vous empêchant donc de venir regarder dans la pensine des autres...**

**-... ou d'en être le témoin par simple don de perception naturel.**

Bien évidemment, chaque souvenir étaient étudié par le trio pour évaluer la légitimité de l'enlèvement.

Le choix fut rapide pour les joueurs qui n'avait rien ou si peu à cacher: Sibille Trelawney, n'enlevant que le souvenir d'une prophétie, Cho étant trop futile pour avoir encore un secret qu'elle n'avait pas dévoilé à tout Poudlard, Luna n'avait rien à cacher, Hannah Abbot jetant dans la pensine le souvenir d'un garçon qui l'avait rejeté, Michael Corner et Ernie Macmillan, tous deux trop idiot pour comprendre le principe même d'une pensine...

Pour la plupart, le choix était plus long, ils cherchaient profondément dans leurs souvenirs s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres souvenirs compromettant à enlever: Minerva n'enlevant finalement rien car n'ayant rien à se reprocher, Sirius rejetant dans le bol ses plus douloureux souvenirs de guerre et les blagues faites pendant ses études pour que Harry et les jumeaux aient la primauté des droits de blagues signés "maraudeurs" (choses que les jumeaux approuvèrent de concert), Pansy, Serpentarde dans l'âme cherchant à en cacher le maximum, Ginny dans un élan de lucidité, Hermione du fait de son intelligence, Théodore et Blaise pour cacher leurs idées de blagues (créant du même coup une extension du groupe des Maraudeurs), Neville, lui aussi très intelligent, et Ronald pour faire comme Hermione...

Certain, peu nombreux mais pas des moindres prenaient simplement plus de temps car ils avaient de nombreuses choses à enlever: Severus, Lucius, Draco et Harry. Tour à tour, lorsque les jumeaux et le choipeau recueillaient et débattaient des souvenirs de ces personnes en questions, leur sourire se fanaient. Leurs yeux avaient cessé de pétiller. Leur dos se tendaient et leurs muscles se bandaient. Chacun de ses quatre joueurs pris un temps fou à trier leurs souvenirs. Severus, Lucius et Draco mirent près de trente-cinq minutes chacun à se défaire des filaments translucides cependant ce qui éveilla la curiosité de tout un chacun fut le temps que mit Harry à tous les sortir de sa mémoire et les réactions des juges vis-à-vis des souvenirs qu'ils voyaient. Près d'une heure après qu'il ait commencé, il continuait inlassablement de trouer sa mémoire comme du gruyère. Les jumeaux avaient au début étaient très tendu comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir un grand nombre de souvenirs sombres. c'était prévisible, il avait après tout combattu le lord noir mais ce n'était pas normal qu'il y ait autant de souvenir du lord que cela... Suite à vingt minutes la tête plongé dans la pensine, les roux avaient les yeux brumeux, un voile aqueux se répandant sur eux. Les larmes avaient commencés à couler silencieusement quelques temps après et maintenant, les deux rouquins comme le choipeau pleuraient comme des madeleines... Des geysers sortaient de leurs yeux et une mare s'étendait à leurs pieds. Ils s'étaient rapprochés du brun avant de le serrer fermement dans leurs bras semblant vouloir le consoler alors que lui ne faisait que se mordre la lèvre inférieure pendant qu'eux se vidaient complètement de tout fluide corporel...

**°Si le jeu avait pris quatre heures trente pour que tous soit prêt, il devait être absolument génial parce-que sinon...° **pensèrent tous les occupants de la pièce.

**-Commençons. Alors... Les trois premiers maîtres chanteurs...**

**-...seront... Hum... Difficile de choisir... Je dirais...**

**-Macgonaggall Minerva, ...**

**-... Abbot Hannah...**

**-... et Parkinson Pansy.**

**-Aujourd'hui, vous avez une heure...**

**-...et quarante-cinq minutes de jeu...**

**-Bonne chance ou...**

**-... bonne tactique plutôt.**

**-Maintenant posez votre baguette sur votre tempe et dites le nom des deux personnes que vous désirez avoir comme auditeurs, **finit le choipeau.

.oO0°0Oo.

Macgonaggall Minerva (Macgo): **°Le professeur Black et le professeur Snape.°**

Trelawney Sibille (la voyante):** °Le professeur Macgonaggall et le professeur Black.°**

Snape Severus (Severus):** °Lucius et son fils.°**

Malfoy Lucius (Lucius): **°Severus et Draco.°**

Black Sirius (Sirius):**** °Harry et Hermione.°****

Chang Cho (la chouineuse):** °Harry-chou d'amour et Hannah.°**

Lovegood Luna (Luna):** °Harry et Neville°**

Abbot Hannah (La chieuse):** °Cho et Weaslette°**

Parkinson Pansy (L'emmerdeuse):** °Draco-cheri que j'aime et que j'adore et Blaisounet°**

Weasley Ginevra (La connasse rousse):** °Mon Harry en sucre et Ron°**

Granger Hermione (L'intello):** °Le professeur Snape et Draco Malfoy°**

Corner Michael (L'enculer 1):** °Ernie et Not°**

Macmillan Ernie (L'enculer 2):** °Michael et Not°**

Malfoy Draco (Draco):** °Potter et Severus°**

Nott Théodore (Théo):** °Draco et Blaise°**

Zabini Blaise (Blaise):** °Dray et Théo°**

Potter Harry (Harry):** °Malfoy et Snape°**

Londubat Neville (Neville): **°Harry et Luna°**

Weasley Ronald (Ron):** °Harry et Mione°**

.oO0°0Oo.

* * *

.Cycle 1.

Macgo:** Miss Parkinson, avez-vous triché à l'un de mes contrôles durant toute votre scolarité?**

L'emmerdeuse:** Eh merde! Oui.**

La chouineuse et la connasse rousse:** °Ça c'est bien fait pour sa pomme! Mais elle est méchante la Macgo quand même°**

Les jumeaux et le choipeau:** °Ah bim! Je savais bien que ça serait intéressant!°**

* * *

.cycle 2.**  
**

La chieuse:** Cho, m'as-tu oui ou non piqué mon petit-copain en 2ème année?**

La chouineuse:** Salope! OUI POUR LA PEINE! OUI, JE TE L'AI PRIS!**

La chieuse:** Va te faire foutre!**

La chouineuse:** Harry sera ravie de ça!**

Harry:** °Ravi, ravi... Faut pas exagéré non plus!°**

Les jumeaux et le choipeau:** °Pauvre Harry...°**

* * *

.cycle 3.**  
**

L'emmerdeuse:** Blaise lorsque tu dis que je ressemble à un cachalot... C'est pour rire n'est-ce pas? Tu pense que je suis magnifique en réalité.**

Blaise:** Non. Je pense vraiment ce que je dis.**

Théo: **°OUCH! Ça fait mal!°**

Draco: **°On peut répondre à cette question même sans le vérita-sérum...°**

* * *

.cycle 1.**  
**

L'emmerdeuse:** Théo, dis à Blaise que je suis belle et que je ne suis pas un cachalot.**

Théo:** Je peux pas lui mentir non plus mais, il faut que tu me poses une question... Pas que tu me donnes un ordre.**

L'emmerdeuse:** Ok, puisque tu le prends comme ça... à quel âge as-tu arrêter de faire pipi au lit?**

Théo:** Je dirais trois ans, de mémoire, mais quand est-il de toi?**

L'emmerdeuse:** Je...**

Théo:** Tu es obligé de répondre.**

L'emmerdeuse:** ... Je n'ai... jamais... douze ans.**

Blaise et Draco:** °Ouahhh... Je pensais pas ça possible. Mais ça veut dire que les deux première années à Poudlard, elle... Beurk!°  
**

Théo:** Ne pose pas de question auxquels tu ne veux toi-même pas répondre Pansy. C'est une leçon de vie.**

Blaise et Draco:** °Bien dit.°**

* * *

.cycle 2.

La chouineuse:** Harry-chou, quand vas-tu te décider à passer à l'acte avec moi?**

Harry:** Je ne passerais jamais à l'acte avec toi. On ne sort pas ensemble et je ne t'aime pas. Pourquoi on passerais-ton à l'acte?**

Draco et Severus:** °Bien dit, Harry! Je t'aime quand tu dis un truc comme ça! Même quand tu le dis pas à vrai dire...°**

La chouineuse chouinant:** Mais harry-chou, parce que si on passe à l'acte je pourrais m'en vanter à toute l'école et j'aurai un rendez-vous avec Rita Skeeter et je serais célèbre et tout et tout! Oups... Nn, harry, je voulais pas dire ça... Je... Mais pourquoi?**

La chieuse:** °Oh la pute! Elle nous avez dit qu'ils étaient déjà passé à l'acte et qu'elle attendait juste un peu avant de le dire à Rita!°  
**

Harry:** Je ne t'aimes pas donc on ne passera jamais à l'acte et tu ne t'en vanteras jamais non-plus!**

La chouineuse chouinant:** Ouinnn! OUINNN! SNif! OUINNN! SNIF!**

Draco et Severus:** °J'adore quand tu dis des choses aussi merveilleuse mon Harry d'amour. En plus, la rabaisser avec autant de classe, il n'y a que toi pour le faire. Tu l'as bien remis à sa place cette pétasse! Cette salope! Cette raclure de troll! Cette... Ce...°**

Harry:** Professeur Snape, me mets-tu toujours des notes objectives et qui correspondent à mon travail?**

Draco:** °Tu t'es fais avoir en beauté Severus!°**

Severus:** Non. Mais travailles-tu toujours de façon acharné pour mes devoirs?**

Draco:** °Oups! Je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'est toi qui t'es fait avoir Harry!°**

Lucius:** °Vil Serpentard. Je te reconnais bien là Sev.°**

Harry:** Oui, étonnant n'est-ce pas?**

Draco:** °Quoi! Alors là oui, c'est étonnant!°**

Severus:** Oui comme vous-dites Potter,... **

Lucius:** °Si seulement Potter m'avait choisit comme auditeur, je saurait comment ce gamin à réussit l'exploit d'étonner Sev...°**

Severus:** °Harry d'amour je ne pensais pas que tu travaillais autant pour moi...°**

**...étonnant... Je promet que je porterais un intérêt plus grand à vos copies maintenant. **

**°Un intérêt plus grand que de me masturber devant jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent illisibles et que je lui foute une mauvaise note par défaut en mettant sa copie dans ma table de chevet... ça va être dur...°  
Je ne promet rien pour les notes.**

**Lucius, les Malfoys sont-ils toujours parfait en tout points?**

Lucius:** Va te faire foutre! Non!**

* * *

.cycle 3.

Blaise:** Théo, as-tu une petite amie?  
**

Théo:** Non.**

Draco:**°Même pas drôle!°**

Théo:** Luna, pourquoi dis-tu toujours des choses sans queue ni tête?**

Luna:** Parce-que ainsi, il n'y a que l'angelus (Harry) et l'amantis (Neville) qui comprennent ce que je dis.  
**

Harry et Neville:** ° Comme elle dit, il n'y a que nous qui comprenons...°**

Luna:** Ronald as-tu réellement cru que Harry aurait triché en te mettant de la chance liquide dans ton verre? Parce que le connaissant, tu auras du savoir qu'il ne l'aurais jamais fait même s'il perdait un match contre Serpentard avec 300 points contre 0 pour les griffons...**

Ron:** Oui. J'y ai cru mais ne penses pas que tu le connais mieux que moi pour autant Loufocat! **

Luna:** Jamais le pale reflet du soleil ne l'a pensé. Par contre, j'en suis certaine!**

* * *

.cycle 1.

L'intello:** Mcgonaggall. Savez vous que Snape avantage ses serpents?**

Mcgo:** Oui et je ne m'en cache pas. Miss Granger. Pourquoi levez-vous toujours la main même lorsque vous savez que l'on ne souhaite pas vous interroger?**

Severus:** °Je me pose aussi la question!°**

Sirius: **°Quelle question... C'est une griffondore, elle est têtu!°**

L'intello:** C'est une question d'étique. Lorsque les professeurs posent une question et que j'en connait la réponse, je souhaite répondre. Humm... Ginny. Pourquoi tiens-tu à Harry?**

Severus et Lucius:** °Bonne question Miss Granger! Question piège même!°**

Harry et Ron:** °Enfin! On va connaître la réponse°**

L'intello: **Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire... Je suppose que tu as choisit Harry et Ron comme auditeur.**

La belette rousse:** Oui et bien... je... Quand finis le temps impartit, Fred?**

Fred:** Pas de chance sister! Il reste encore une demi-heure... Mais réponds, nous sommes huit à attendre ta réponse.**

La belette rousse:** Je... tiens à lui... parce que... il est gent... RICHE! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Harry!**

Hermione:** ° Voila Harry. J'ai posé la question que tu voulais. Je suis désolé que tu es eu cette réponse. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. Par contre, tu me devras quelque chose.°**

Fred, George et Ron:** ° Connasse de frangine. Comment peut-elle être comme ça?°**

Severus et Lucius:** ° Pauvre Harry. Entendre ce genre de choses... Je n'apprécierais pas à sa place.°**

Harry:** Non. Tu ne voulais pas le dire mais c'est la vérité. Tu le penses. Nous sommes tous sous veritaserum. Toi comprise. Quel est ta question?**

La belette rousse:** Quelle question?**

Harry:** Tu m'as désigné. Donc, il fallait que tu me poses une question comme tu viens de le faire. Trelawney. Pourquoi prédisez-vous toujours ma mort dans d'atroce souffrance?**

La voyante:** Parce que c'est amusant et que comme ça, les gens s'intéresse un peu à moi.**

Mcgonaggall et Sirius:** ° La réponse est très étrange.°**

Sirius:** ° j'espère quand même qu'elle va arréter de prédire la mort de mon neveu! Je préfère mourir avant lui!°**

Harry:** Si vous voulez qu'ils s'intéressent à vous essayez plutôt de prédire des choses vrais.**

La voyante:** Mais je ne le peux pas... Macmillan Ernie. Savez-vous que vous allez mourir d'une chute de balais dans l'année qui vient?**

L'enculer 2:** Non, je ne le savais pas encore!**

* * *

.cycle 2.

Macgo:** Monsieur Macmillan. J'apprécierais que vous me disiez simplement: Sur les nombreuses heures d'infirmerie que vous avez effectué pendant mes heures de cours combien n'étaient que mensonge?**

L'enculé 2:** Presque pas... plus de 80%. **

Macgo:** 80% sur les presque 750 jours manqués en 6 ans et demi! Vous aurez donc**** à**** tous les rattraper avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année! **

L'enculé 2:** Mais! Michael aussi!**

L'enculé 1:** °oh! Le traitre!°**

Macgo:** En ce cas, il aura aussi à les rattraper.**

L'enculé 1:** °Je vais le massacrer!°**

L'enculé 2:** Et Théo? **

Macgo:** Il n'a pas manqué autant de cours que vous et chaque fois, il était réellement à l'infirmerie. Demandez-lui, c'est à vous de poser une question.**

L'enculé 2:** Théodore. Macgonaggall a-t-elle raison?**

Théo:** Et oui, on m'a toujours vu à l'infirmerie quand je n'étais pas à ses cours. Après, je ne dis pas tout. Mais toi, as-tu déjà eu une petite-amie au moins?**

L'enculé 2:** ... Je... Non. Mais je ne suis pas le seul! Ronald. As-tu déjà eu une petite amie, à part Hermione?**

Ron:** Oui. C'était avant de la connaître. Hermione, je... Est-ce que tu m'as écouté? Pitié, dis moi non.**

Harry:** °Ron, ne fais pas cette bêtise.°**

L'intello:** Si. Ron, tu... Enfin, je ne... ça ne me dérange pas. On est amis. Raconte moi juste. On ne parle que de Harry pas de toi, ni de moi d'habitude, donc ça nous changera des histoires répétitive. Et puis, on pourra bien rigoler. Explique moi, qui?**

Ron:** C'était une blonde aux cheveux bouclés. Elle était dans la même école que moi auparavant. Elle s'appelait Sarah. **[J'avais pas pris conscience que c'était aussi le nom d'un film...] **Je crois que... ça n'as pas durée longtemps presque deux mois mais pas plus. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Je ne l'ai pas non plus aimé plus que cela. Je m'en suis rendu compte grâce à toi. Tu es la seule que j'aime maintenant, je le sais. M'aimes-tu?**

Harry:** °Ron, je t'en pris arrête toi.°**

L'intello:** Ron. Je t'avais prévenue que ce jeu n'étais pas... qu'il valait mieux ne pas choisir ses amis pour auditeurs, c'était pour ces cas là. Je ne veux pas détruire notre amitié mais... Je ne t'aime pas comme tu sembles le croire. Harry, je t'en pris. Fais lui oublier dès que le jeu est finis et je t'avouerais qui j'aime en secret. **

Draco: **°Je n'aurais jamais cru ça! En réalité, elle n'étais pas amoureuse de lui!°**

Severus:** °Si ce n'est pas incroyable. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle aime Harry.° **

Harry:** Pose moi une question. Tu m'as désigné. Et cesse de te comporter ainsi. Ne pleure pas.**

L'intello:** Aimes-tu quelqu'un toi aussi? Me comprends-tu?**

Harry:** Une question à la fois. Mais à la première: plutôt deux fois qu'une. **

Draco, Lucius et Severus:** °Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire?°**

Harry:** Michael. Que préfères-tu entre aider un ami à se faire aimer ou aider une amie à ne pas être aimé?**

L'enculé 1:** Bah... C'est quoi cette question... Je préfère aider une amie à ne pas être aimé. C'est plus facile.**

Harry:** Non, je ne crois pas. Mais qu'importe.  
**

L'enculé 1:** Macgonaggall. Ne pourriez vous pas m'enlever les heures de colle que vous m'avez mis.**

Macgo:** Je refuse. Professeur Black. J'apprécie plus ce jeu que je ne l'aurais cru. Qu'en est-il de vous?**

Sirius:** Moi aussi. J'aime bien. On apprends des chose et on en dévoile d'autres mais le plus dur sera lorsque les questions banales seront épuisé et que viendront les questions plus précises, plus personnelles. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre qu'après quelques heures de jeu, nous n'aurions plus droit à la pensine... Dis moi, Minerva, j'ai le droit de t'appeler "Chouquette" quand tu es sous ta forme animagus?**

Macgo:** Il en est hors de question!**

Sirius:** Enfin...**

* * *

Fin

* * *

Alors, ça vous plait? J'espère. Laissez moi un petit com svp.

Prochaine parution, dans deux semaines jour pour jour.


	3. 2ème manche: Sans état d'âme

_**Résumer:** _Dumbledor se met d'accord avec le choipeau pour organiser un jeu avec des joueurs obligatoires. Qu'à donc inventé le citronné pour faire chavirer les coeurs aussi facilement et étrangement ça ne plait pas à tout le monde.

_**Commentaires de l'auteur:**_Coucou, alors me revoila... j'ai eu plus de mal à avancer mais tout va bien, j'ai réussit dans les temps. J'ai essayé d'enlever toutes les fautes comme d'habitude mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir pu toutes les enlever donc si vous en voyez, prévenez moi, je la corrigerai.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas encore à moi mais j'y travaille. (Conscience: Vive les personnages de J.K Rowling.)

_**Style d'écriture:**_

normal = narrateur interne ou externe

_italique + centré = écriture ou musique_

**gras = tous les dialogues**

**°Gras + centré° = °pensées°**

* * *

Chapitre 2

**2ème manche: Sans état d'âme. **

* * *

_.Fin des cycles. _

Le choipeau: **Le temps est terminé. Vous pourrez reprendre vos souvenirs dans vos pensines personnelles après que nous ayons coupé la connexion entre vous et vos auditeurs. **

George: **Je rappelle qu'il est impossible de changer d'auditeurs pendant tout le jeu.**

Fred: **Rappelez-vous aussi que le choipeau est à mettre sur votre tête tous les matins.**

George:** Le lieu et la date de la prochaine manche vous sera annoncé par le choipeau à ce moment là.**

Fred:** De plus, s'il n'y avait pas de thème aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois, il y en aura!**

Le choipeau:** À la prochaine! Demain matin, je vous direz après délibération ceux que nous avons décidé d'éliminer. Leur nombre est variable. **

* * *

Les joueurs sortirent tous et prièrent d'être éliminés le lendemain.

Macgonaggall: **°C'est un jeu intéressant. On apprend beaucoup de choses sur des élèves supposés sages.°**

Sirius:** ° Ni comptait pas Macgo. À partir de maintenant, vous serez chouquette pour moi!°**

Lucius, Draco et Severus: °**Le survivant est libre. La belette rousse est oubliée et la pleureuse est évincée. Comment lui faire savoir que j'existe?°**

La connasse rousse:**°Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça? Quelque chose d'aussi stupide.°**

La chouineuse: **°Merde, je n'aurai pas mon scoop pour Rita Skeeter! Ouiiinnnn! Sniiiiifffff!°**

Pansy:** °Ils savent que... a douze ans... je... merdeeeuuuuhhhh! J'aurai du le mettre dans la pensine!°**

Les choses continuèrent donc à Poudlard. Au grand malheur des élèves, les cours des professeurs ayant joué au jeux furent tous rattrapés. Cho Chang perdu énormément de popularité après la révélation. Pansy fut répudiée du dortoir pour deux mois avant qu'elle n'ait l'autorisation de revenir. Ronald ne cessa pas de pleurer son amour perdu puis compris que finalement, il vallait mieux ne pas perdre leur amitié pour une histoire de coeur.

* * *

Une semaine passa. Le choipeau vérifié chaque matin l'état d'esprit des joueurs ainsi que les rumeurs et manigances des uns et des autres. Les quelques révélations faites jusqu'à présent n'étaient pas si importantes mais de nombreuses choses avaient changé. Les joueurs comprenaient beaucoup mieux les difficultés du jeu et l'enjeu qu'ils encouraient. Révéler trop de choses n'étaient pas envisageable sauf que si l'on cachait trop bien son jeu, on risquerait de devoir allait plus loin dans le jeu et de révéler des choses pires encores. Il fallait trouver le juste milieu.

Pour ne rien révéler, certains joueurs manigançaient pour tourner les questions qu'entre eux dans un cercle et définissaient au préalable les questions. Le choipeau riait donc sous cape en racontant tout aux jumeaux.

À la fin de la semaine, ils décidèrent donc de relancer une manche. Le samedi matin, les jumeaux collèrent dans les salles communes et dans la grande salle un message.

_Bonjour,_

_Aujourd'hui, messieurs Fred, George et Choipeau ont l'honneur de vous faire part du lancement de la prochaine manche. _

_Celle-ci se déroulera à midi dans la grande salle. _

_Tous les joueurs de la précédente manche devront s'y présenter pour assister au discours qui annoncera les joueurs éliminés. _

_Bien évidemment, les règles principales ne changeront pas mais le thème vous sera annoncé durant ce discour. _

_Passez donc une agréable matinée et préparez vous bien,_

_Messieurs George, Fred et choipeau ont étaient ravis de vous annoncer celà,_

_Bonsoir._

* * *

La matinée fut donc très agitée. Les élèves présent dans la grande salle pouraient assister au carnage. Bien sur ils n'entendraient que le nom des personnes que les sorciers interrogeraient et n'auraient aucune idée de la questions ni de la réponse mais les expressions sur le visage des personnes pourraient probablement leur indiquer le degré de honte, colère ou surprise de ceux-ci. Cela pourraient leurs permettre d'harceler les personnes en questions pour obtenir des réponses.

Les joueurs descendirent donc tous à onze heure trente pour assister au discours.

Le choipeau: **Bonjour chers amis,**

Fred: **... c'est après de mures,**

George: .**.. longues et...**

Fred: **... intenses réflexions...**

George: **...que nous avons décidé...**

Le choipeau:** ... des personnes que nous allions éliminer.**

George:** C'est avec regret...**

Fred: ...** que nous avons décidé...**

Le choipeau:** ... de nous séparer de...**

George: **... la célèbre directrice des Griffondors!**

Macgo:** °Yes! Merci Merlin!°**

Tous les autres joueurs:** °Putain, la chance!°**

Fred:** En effet, malgré une approche parfaite dans ce jeu...**

Le choipeau:** ... et une technique irréprochable pour punir les coupables...**

George:** ... Madame Minerva Macgonaggall n'a pas fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination.**

Fred:** Votre punition est l'élimination. **

Le choipeau:** Sanction qui, vous le noterez Minerva, aurez plutôt mérité le nom de bénédiction!**

Fred:** La prochaine élimination est celle...**

Le choipeau:** ... d'une personne qui bien qu'appartenant au sexe féminin...**

George:** ... ressemble davantage à un bulldog!**

Pansy:** Je ne vous permet pas! On ne traite pas une demoiselle délicate comme ça!**

George:** Le fait est que tout le monde ici est d'accord,**

Fred:** ... tu n'est pas une demoiselle délicate,**

Le choipeau:** ... mais un bulldog en rute. En témoigne ce pauvre Draco.**

La grande salle au complet:** °C'est vrai.°**

Draco:** °Je veux bien témoigner et parler de toutes ces années de souffrance s'il le faut.°**

Macgo:** Ce langage reste cependant prohibé dans l'enceinte de l'école. **

Sirius:** Mais voyons chouquette, ils sont hors de ta porté. Ils dirigent le jeu et tu viens d'en sortir. **

Macgo:** Quand bien même, on n'insulte pas un camarade. **

Dumby:** J'ai bien peur de leur avoir laissé carte blanche avec en plus l'immunité complète... Vous n'avez pas le choix, Minerva, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. De plus, le choipeau est avec eux, il les raisonnera. Et puis, on ne peut pas leur reprocher de dire la véritée.**

Quelqu'un part en courant... on se demande bien qui.

George:** Cette personne est éliminé car...**

Fred:** ... elle a été jugé beaucoup trop retardé pour pouvoir continuer ce jeu. **

Le choipeau:** Ensuite, une professeur de divination qui mériterait...**

Fred:** ... le renvoie est exclue du jeu car...**

George:** ... son seul secret a été dévoilé. **

Fred:** Enfin, Corner Michael et Macmillan Ernie sont éliminé car...**

Le choipeau:** ... nous les trouvons inintéressant. **

George:** Passons maintenant au choses sérieuses. **

Le choipeau:** Le thème de cette manche sera:**

George:** ... OUI!**

Fred:** ... ou NON!**

Le choipeau:** Les questions devront n'amener qu'une réponse positive ou négative. **

Fred:** Le non respect de cette règle aménera à une sanction... coquine. **

George:** Une question ouverte et vous devrez enlever un vêtement. **

Le choipeau:** Le vêtement en question sera choisit par les organisateurs. Nous. **

Fred et George:** Maintenant, procédons à la sélection des souvenirs. **

* * *

Cela fait, les joueurs durent s'installer au milieu de la grande salle après que les tables et les chaises aient été magiquement poussées. Le sortilège d'intimité fut mis en place et le jeu put reprendre après l'absorption de véritaserum.

* * *

Fred: **Le premier maître chanteur sera Cho. **

George:** Le second sera Théodore. **

Le choipeau:** Le dernier sera Ginevra. **

Fred, George et le choipeau: **Que le jeu commence! Il continuera pendant une heure et demi. **

* * *

_. cycle 1 ._

La chouineuse:** Harry. Mon amour. Pourquoi ne me pardonnes-tu pas? Ce n'était qu'une erreur. **

BiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiP

Fred:** La première erreur de cette manche. **

Presque tous les mecs de la grande salle:** Enlevez lui sa robe! A poil! A poil!**

George:** Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord,**

Le choipeau:** ... le vêtement à éliminer est la robe!**

Elle enleva donc sa robe se cachant difficilement derrière ses mains.

La chouineuse chouinant désormais:** Harry. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?**

Harry:** Non. Cho, es-tu réellement génée?**

La chouineuse:** Ou... Non. Mais pourquoi poses-tu cette question?**

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng

Quasi tous les hommes: **Le string! Le string! Le string!**

Fred:** Le vote est clair,**

George:** ... c'est au tour du string!**

Elle dut donc enlever son string et celui-ci s'envola magiquement dans toute la grande salle. Minerva choquée, alla dans ses appartements pendant que des singes bourrés de testostérone s'arrachaient le bout de tissus.

La chouineuse: **Tu aimes m'humiler Harry, avoue le!**

Harry: **J'attend ta question. **

La chouineuse:** Aimes-tu m'humilier?**

Harry:** Non mais c'est ce qui te convient le mieux. Cho. Dis moi, oui ou non, n'es-tu pas en quelque sorte la pute de Poudlard? Après tout, tu as déjà monté tout le monde ici. **

La chouineuse:** NNNGH... Je... OOOOUUUUUIIIII... Comment oses-tu?**

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

Le choipeau:** Quoi qu'il reste encore les chaussures,**

George:** nous te demanderons plutot d'enlever...**

Fred:** ... ton soutient gorge. **

Elle enleva donc son soutient gorge qu'elle cachait jusque-là et son secret fut révélé. Elle n'avait pas une poitrine opulente comme sa silhouette le laissait entrevoir mais une poitrine inexistante et un soutient gorge extrêmement rembourée. Tous les hommes furent déçu, ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi, elle couchait toujours avec eux habillé entre deux cours et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui carresser la poitrine.

* * *

La grande salle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendait les personnes dire le prénom d'un autre puis silence. De temps en temps, ils entendaient des phrases dites par les joueurs qui n'étaient ni une question ni une réponse, juste un simple "j'ai soif" ou "j'ai faim". Puis, ils entendirent la sonnerie pour la première fois. Cho, c'était-elle qui avait fait une erreur. En jugeant les prénoms qu'ils entendaient, ils comprirent qu'une discussion d'ordre privé avait lieu entre elle et le survivant. Il semblait très en colère et presque lassé tandis qu'elle était plaintive. Ils scandèrent le nom des vêtements qu'elle dut enlever. Puis, après l'effervescence du string et la déception de la poitrine vint les "je le savais" et les "on vous l'avait bien dit" des femmes. Celle-ci n'attendait plus qu'une chose désormais. Que l'un des participants masculin fasse une erreur. Non pas pour prouver leur supériorité mais pour admirer leur corp de rêve.

* * *

_. cycle 2 ._

Théodore:** Ronald. Es-tu le plus idiot de ta famille?**

Ron: **Je ne pen... Oui. **

Théodore:** C'est bien ce que je pensais. **

Fred et George:** °Pauvre Ron.°**

Ron:** Draco, pourquoi es-tu un tel connard à l'égal de Théodore?**

Cha bada bada. Cha bada bada.

Les filles de la salle:** Noooonnnn. Ne lui enlevez rien. On veut pas de vision d'horreur!**

Le choipeau:** °Pauvre homme. La femme qu'il aime ne l'aime pas, il se traite seul du plus con chez lui et toutes les femmes trouve son corps horrible en plus d'être pauvre...°**

Fred et George:** Désolé Ronny, enlève tes chaussures. **

L'assistance:** °Ouffffff°**

Draco: **Harry, là, maintenant, tout de suite, si je te demandais de devenir ami que dirais-tu?**

Harry:** Oui. Draco. Es-tu sincère?**

Draco:** Oui, parce que je t'aime. Harry, m'aimes-tu?**

Severus et Lucius:** °Le fourbe, il essait de me coiffer au poteau!°**

Harry:** Oui mais pas comme toi. Je pense même que tu ne me vois pas vraiment comme tu le penses. Je crois que tu te mens à toi même et je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider sauf te conseiller un psy formidable. Soyons simplement amis pour l'instant. Une fois que tu aura vu le psy, on en reparle d'accord?**

Severus et Lucius:** °Bien dit.°**

Draco:** Oui.**

* * *

_. cycle 3 ._

La connasse rousse: **Neville. Puisque Harry ne m'aimes pas et que tu as quand même gros dans ton coffre, tu m'épouses?**

Le pauvre Neville:** Non. Je t'ai aimé il y a looonnnnngtemps mais je ne t'aime plus et je suis déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Donc, non, non et non. Surtout avec ce que tu as fait à Harry et ce que tu viens de dire. Lucius. Je sais ma demande osé mais votre jardin dispose de merveilleuses plantes magiques, rares et précieuses, pourais-je avoir le droit de venir chez vous pour les observer, les étudier voir même m'en occuper en compensation?**

Lucius:** Ça c'est du Griffondor tout craché. Non, vous pourrez uniquement si... non. En fait, non. Vous ne pouvez pas mais si un jour l'envie me prend alors vous serez le premier auquel je penserais. °En tout cas, c'est pas demain la veille.° Miss Abbot. Auriez l'amabilité d'annoncer à vos parents l'effroyable nouvelle que mon fils épousera la personne qu'il souhaite?**

La chieuse: **Je le peux, oui. Cho. Ça fait quoi d'être à poil dans la grande salle?**

Ohhhh byyye myyy saaay!

Le choipeau:** Vous connaitrez la réponse dans pas longtemps, enlevez donc votre robe. **

* * *

_. cycle 1 ._

Harry:** Luna. Parles-tu toujours par énigme, en utilisant des surnoms et des noms de créatures imaginaires?**

Luna:** Non, c'est que lorsqu'il y a la possibilité que je sois écoutée. Et puis, je ne suis pas dérangée par les gargouilles grace à ça. N'est-ce pas, amantis?**

Neville:** Oui. **

**°Je reconnais bien ma Lune d'amour...°**

**Zabini. As-tu déjà, oui ou non, lancé des ingrédients dans mon chaudron en potion?**

Blaise:** Non. **

Neville:** Mais c'est qui alors?!**

Rooooooxaaannne!

Le choipeau:** Il faut sévir!**

George:** Est-ce si difficile de poser des questions simples?**

Fred:** Il semblerait que oui. **

George:** Neville, enlève... ton pantalon!**

* * *

_. cycle 2 ._

Draco:** Severus. Comme tu es mon auditeur, tu as du entendre ce que Harry ma dit. Je ne sais pas qui tu as choisit comme auditeurs hormis moi. Donc je ne te dirais pas grand chose. Prend soin de lui. Sinon, ma question est: en es-tu capable?**

Severus:** Je crois que j'en suis capable oui. Mais, le voudra-t-il?**

Draco:** Il m'a avoué ne pas m'aimer. Et a dit à Granger qu'il aimé "plutôt deux fois qu'une" je suppose que tu peux être l'une de ses deux personnes. Après tout, vous vous êtes quand même bien rapproché depuis la fin de la guerre. Donc oui, il le voudra. J'en suis sur. **

* * *

_. cycle 3 ._

La chieuse à poil:** Professeur Black. Si je couche avec vous, me mettrez vous plus de points?**

Sirius:** Non, vous en perdrez. D'une part parce que je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit avec un laideron et d'autre part parce que s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous et moi sur le plan sexuel, c'est que vous m'aurez violé. D'ailleurs, moins cinquante points pour votre maison parce que vous y avez pensé et encore moins cinquante points parce que j'ai une putain de merde d'image mentale dans le crane. **

La chouineuse:** °Biiiim. En plus d'être elle aussi nu, elle se fait traiter de laideron et perd des points! Je vous adore professeur Black!°**

Sirius:** °J'ai un sacré mauvais pressentiment en plus d'avoir des frissons dans le dos.°**

**Harry. Mon chiot. Accepterais-tu que je t'adopte définitivement même si tu es émancipé à la fin de cette année?**

Harry:** Oui! Oui! Oui!**

Severus:** °Merde! Si je parviens à sortir avec mon ange, ce nabot de chien sera mon beau-père! L'hooorreur!°**

* * *

_. cycle 1 ._

Neville en caleçon: **Le professeur Snape. Saviez vous que vos méthodes d'apprentissages sont déplorables et qu'en mettant ainsi la pression à vos élèves, vous les poussez à l'erreur?**

Severus:** Oui mais et alors. C'est fait exprès. Un maître des potions doit pouvoir faire et gérer plusieurs potions à la fois. Sans cesse, il doit surveiller, agiter ses préparations, il doit ajouter des ingrédients en les préparants juste avant. Un bon maître des potions fait toujours deux ou trois choses à la fois. Donc oui, ma méthode est difficile mais elle dévoile les personnes ayant un don et un talent pour les potions. De plus, les élèves apprennent de leurs erreurs et connaissent par coeur les sortilèges de protection et de nettoyage ainsi que les ingrédients avec lesquels il ne faut en aucun cas jouer. En cela, je trouve ma méthode parfaite. Mais vous, Londubat, reprochez-vous quelque chose à mes méthodes?**

Neville:** Oui. Je pense qu'elle ne convient pas forcement à tout le monde et qu'il s'agirait de l'adapter et non pas de privilégier les Serpentards. Me comprenez-vous?**

Severus:** Oui, il est vrai que certaines personnes ne comprennent pas mes méthodes. Cependant, je ne privilégie pas les Serpentards parce qu'ils font partis de ma maison mais bien parce que faisant partit des familles dites de sang pur, leurs parents les ont formé à l'art délicat des potions dès leurs plus jeunes ages et de ce fait font beaucoup moins d'erreurs graves.**

* * *

_. cycle 2 ._

Draco:** Granger. Tu as récemment rejeté les sentiments de la belette alors que tout le monde croyait que tu l'aimais. Dans ce cas, à tu commis ou commais-tu en ce moment une trahison à un autre de tes proches?**

L'intello:** Oui. Ça va pas de poser cette question. Tu crois quoi? Que je vais te dire qui je...**

J'habite une maison citrouille rapetit peton chante le...

Fred:** Hermione la trahison... c'est pas gentil. **

George: **C'est pourtant pour une autre raison que tu auras une punition. **

Le choipeau:** Quoi que je sache déjà qui tu trahis, je ne dirai rien pour ne pas le blesser. **

Fred:** Ta sanction sera d'enlever... ton chemisier. **

L'intello pas loyal:** Malfoy fils. Tu te penses supérieur aux autres mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le sais-tu?**

Draco:** Oui. Hermine. Ma question est: la personne a qui tu mens est-elle Harry Potter?**

L'intello qui commence à devenir chiante:** Oui et il ne le saurat jamais. Tu as du oublier le sort d'intimité. **

Draco:** Et toi, tu as du oublier les deux auditeurs. **

L'intello qui est chiante:** Il n'est pas mon auditeur. **

Draco:** Non c'est le mien. Tu entends Harry. C'est pour te remercier.**

* * *

Le choipeau:** Le temps est terminé. **

Fred: **Dites nous donc George. Quel est le bilan vestimentaire de cette manche?**

George:** Et bien: Un rouquin sans chaussures. Neville en caleçon avec deux folles furieuses nues. Sans compter l'intello sans chemisier. Mais, qu'en est-il du bilan révélation de la manche?**

Fred:** Alors: Poudlard a désormais une catin officielle. Le plus idiot de la famille a un karma horrible et est promu irregardable par la gente féminine. De plus, après une déclaration qui n'a pas lieu d'être semble-t-il, les deux dieux de Poudlard forme une amitié étonnante. La grande méchante chauve souris des cachots aurait une raison valable d'agir comme elle le fait et le botaniste sait maintenant pourquoi il ne décolle pas en potion. Et maintenant Forge, quels sont les scoops de la manche?**

George:** Tout d'abord, il faut sauter de joie à l'idée d'une adoption qui tardait à venir mais qui finalement s'annonce au dieu des Griffons. Ensuite vient l'annonce choquante que le "batard graisseux" a un coeur et qui fonctionne en plus puisque celui est amoureux et qu'il fera tout pour conquérir son ame-soeur. Enfin, trahison à Poudlard! Quoi qu'on dise que l'intelligence est une qualité, la personne censé en posséder le plus trahit sans vergogne son meilleur ami qui du coup, ne l'est plus!**

Le choipeau:** C'était les nouvelles de la manche avec Fred et George Weasley. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir suivit et bon appétit. **


	4. Complots

_**Résumer:**_ Dumbledor se met d'accord avec le choipeau pour organiser un jeu avec des joueurs obligatoires. Qu'à donc inventé le citronné pour faire chavirer les coeurs aussi facilement et étrangement ça ne plait pas à tout le monde.

**Commentaires de l'auteurs: **Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pu réecrire depuis longtemps et je peux enfin poster ce chapitre. Bon c'est une mise en place, en situation pas le jeu en lui même mais bon, c'est nécessaire.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont étrangement pas encore à moi. (Conscience: vive les personnages de J.K Rowling)

**Style d'écriture:**

Normal = narrateur interne ou externe

_Italique + centré = écriture_

**Gras = tous les dialogues**

**°Gras + centré° = °pensées°**

* * *

Chapitre 3

**Complots. **

* * *

Le temps passa lentement. Des photos avaient été prises et elles circulaient allégrement dans les couloirs. Draco avait été voir un psychologue ultra-hyper reconnu et en trois jours, il lui avait diagnostiqué le syndrome du fils unique richissime. La première chose qui lui est refusé semble vitale à l'enfant et il s'y attache. Souvent, il hait l'objet ou la personne et après un long moment, il se persuade qu'il a d'autre sentiment pour lui ou elle. C'est une attraction exacerbée qui résulte du premier manque que l'enfant subit. Si l'objet en question lui est refusé l'obsession devient parfois telle qu'adulte, la personne pourrait collectionner cet objet. Au contraire, si c'est une personne, l'attirance éprouvé le forcera à s'approcher et devenir maître de cette personne en envahissant son cœur et/ou son espace vital. La haine et l'amour de l'objet de l'attraction se mélange si bien que la personne ne s'aperçoit pas de son obsession. Souvent, même en lui en parlant, elle refuse la possibilité de cette situation. C'était une chance que Harry s'en soit aperçut tôt et ait pu le prévenir. L'acceptation de son état lui permettrait de guérir plus rapidement. Il s'excusa donc à Harry et tous deux devinrent excellent amis.

Les cours de potion furent plus calme quoique le professeur n'ait toujours pas un visage aimable. Tous voulurent lui demander qui était la personne qu'il aimait par curiosité mal placé mais ils n'osèrent pas s'imaginant qu'au moindre pas de travers, les cours redeviendraient ce qu'ils étaient et que les notes chuteraient.

D'un autre côté, Cho fut viré de Poudlard après avoir eu la preuve qu'elle se faisait payer pour des passes au sein même de l'établissement. La dernière chose que fit la chouineuse avant de partir fut de... chouiner.

Ron de son côté alla voir une véritable voyante qui ne pu que lui prédire un avenir horrible fait de malheur. La seul chose qui pourrait lui enlever ce mauvais karma serait de devenir moine. Comble de bonheur, Harry demanda une faveur à un maître des potions au sein de Poudlard pour qu'il fabrique à son ami de la chance liquide pour chaque jour de sorte de contrebalancer la malchance en contre partit de... quelque chose que les frères jumeaux ne savaient pas mais s'évertuaient à trouver. Finalement tout rentra dans l'ordre pour le rouquin tandis que Hermione sombrait. Auparavant, elle avait semblé si compréhensive avec Harry et maintenant, elle ne jouait plus avec lui. Il en avait été déboussolé pour commencer mais il voyait maintenant clair dans son jeu tandis qu'elle essayait de se racheter à ses yeux. Elle perdait chaque jour un peu plus sa place dans le cœur de Harry et par la même, elle tombait en disgrâce aux yeux des élèves de Poudlard.

Ceux-ci ainsi que les joueurs commençait à mesurer la porter des réponses dans la vie. Les réponses aux questions déjà posées avaient valu le renvoi d'une élève, le changement des méthodes d'apprentissage de la terreur des cachots, le déclin de certains élèves dans la popularité mais également la révélation de trahison. Sans ce jeu, Granger aurait continué à jouer la meilleure amie sensible et amoureuse du survivant. Alors peut-être que oui, elle les aimait Ronald et lui mais pas au point de ne pas les trahir. Ce jeu pouvait être une véritable malédiction comme une incroyable bénédiction. De plus, elle touchait à la fois les participants du jeu ainsi que l'entourage de ces personnes...

Dorénavant, les élèves ainsi que certains professeurs se posaient des questions vitales, s'ils avaient été dans le jeu, quelles questions auraient-ils posé et à qui?

Les questions circulaient tellement que les jumeaux eurent une idée que le choipeau s'empressa d'accepter. Ils créèrent donc une boite à questions les personnes voulant poser une ou plusieurs questions devaient écrire les questions sur des bouts de papier différents et les mettre dans la boite. Seul eux savaient à quoi cela servirait qui sait, simplement à assouvir leur curiosité. Toujours est-il que la plus grande concentration de personne ne se trouvait pas comme toujours dans la grande salle mais bien autour de cette stupide boite dans le couloir.

Au fond des cachots, un professeur particulièrement sombre mettait lui aussi au point des questions pour pouvoir mettre le survivant dans ces filets. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas décider du thème de la prochaine manche et donc était dans l'incapacité de trouver une bonne tactique. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à réfléchir à cela, en effet, si le fils Malfoy avait abandonné pour ne devenir qu'un ami, ce n'était pas le cas de son père.

Imperturbable, Luna continuait simplement de mener son chemin. Elle avait adopté un petit train train quotidien qui lui convenait. Elle discutait avec les joncheruines qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses au sein de l'école à cause du jeu. Elle trouvait drôle que ces petites créatures ne cessent de venter les mérites de ce jeu tandis que les humains qui étaient envahis par ces bêtes critiquaient ce stupide jeu de merde avec force. Elle avait d'ailleurs confié cela aux seuls personnes qui la connaissaient et qui la comprenaient. Harry et Neville avaient bougonné amplifiant malencontreusement le contraste des deux discours et le rire de Luna par la même occasion.

De leur côtés, Théodore et Blaise, avait décidé en bon Serpentards de tourner ce jeu à leurs avantages et ainsi de prendre le contrôle des informations qui filtreraient et d'un des cycles. Bien sûr, ils avaient voulu mettre Draco au courant mais avec ses rendez-vous chez le psy, il était moins disponible. En plus, son ami Griffon avait du déteindre sur lui parce que lorsqu'ils avaient laissé entendre au blond qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé le moyen de tout contrôler, il avait dit que ce faisant, ce ne serait plus du jeu et qu'en plus il était persuadé que leur plan serait déjouait par de certains jumeaux roux.

Sirius Black lui mettait au point une arnaque sur les autres joueurs et plus particulièrement sur la traitresse de son nouveau fils! Bien sûr, il se faisait allègrement aider par le trio qui dirigeaient le jeu. Harry se remettait donc de la trahison de son ex-amie entouré par l'amour de son nouveau père et de son unique meilleur ami qui était des plus heureux car son destin venait de s'améliorer malgré une grande trahison.

Chaque matin, le choipeau rigolait sous cape en lisant dans les esprits des joueurs. Que de belles idées! Évidemment, il partageait tout avec les jumeaux qui s'amusaient follement à faire des sous-entendu. Rien de tel pour une bonne rigolade que gêner les gens sans que personne aux alentours ne comprennent les sous-entendus.

Puis, vint le moment de l'annonce des personnes éliminées. Pour la deuxième fois, une lettre s'afficha partout dans l'école:

_Bonjour,_

_En ce jour merveilleux, nous, messieurs Choipeau, Fred et George Weasley avons décidé d'annoncer une triste nouvelle : le nom des éliminés. Par la présente, nous vous informons également de la date de la prochaine manche. _

_Celle-ci, aura lieu dans l'incroyable forêt interdite à 5h de matin. _

_Par contre, elle ne se déroulera pas aujourd'hui mais dans un mois, jour pour jour. _

_Comme toujours, les règles ne changeront pas mais un nouveau thème sera à l'honneur._

_Nous pouvons cependant d'ors et déjà affirmer qu'après cette manche et dans l'espoir de faire durer ce merveilleux jeu, nous n'élimineront qu'une personne uniquement. _

_À ce jour, le jeu ne dénombre plus que quatorze personnes sur les dix-neuf participants du départ. Autant dire que la première manche fut une hécatombe. Mais la seconde a été pleine de révélation outrageuse aussi, avons nous décidé dans notre extrême mansuétude de n'éliminer que les personnes les plus... enfin bref, nous nous comprennons tous les trois. La seconde manche est donc à son tour une hécatombe. _

_Les perdants sont donc:_

_Cho Chang qui en raison d'un renvoi définitif ne peut continuer le jeu. _

_Mais également,_

_Hannah Abbot dont nous ne souhaitons pas connaitre la vie secrète. _

_Ainsi que,_

_Ronald Weasley... En fait, on a juste eu pitié de lui. _

_Les deux prochaines personnes éliminées, sont à la fois chiante, conne et pourris jusqu'à la moelle. __J'annonce,_

_Ginevra Weaslaide et Hermine Granger. Oh! Pardon nous les avons écorché. Oups. _

_Il ne reste donc plus que neuf joueurs en liste. _

_Nous voulons aussi rappeler que la boite à questions est toujours ouverte à tous et facilement accessible cependant, nous nous permettrons de faire un tri, minimal bien évidemment. _

_Nous vous souhaitons donc un moi agréable, complotez bien. _

_Messieurs Choipeau George et Fred Weasley sommes ravis de vous l'avoir écrit,_

_Bonsoir._

Certaines personnes sautèrent de joie mais ce n'était pas les éliminés, quoique Ron remercié la gentillesse de ses frères, c'étaient plus des adultes qui pouvaient maintenant jouer à leurs petits jeux. D'un autre côté Granger maudissait le trio de lui enlever la chance de renouer d'éventuels liens avec ses anciens amis. Hannah Abbot vexé racontait partout que sa vie secrète était florissante et très intéressante. Malheureusement pour elle, plus elle le faisait moins on y croyait. Ginevra voulait tuer ses frères pour outrage à la petite sœur qui pourtant avait bien fait ce don on l'accusait.

* * *

Severus: **Londubat, il est vrai que j'ai changé de méthode sous vos conseils mais mettre de la bave de bulbobulbe dans une potion poussos et les mélanger à des poils de serpents à crinière d'amazonie risque d'avantage de mener à la cinquième grande bombe sorcière qui ravagerait un continent qu'à une potion pour l'infirmerie.**

Neville: **Bien professeur. Je... ne le ferais pas. **

Severus: **Encore heureux. **

Le professeur continua donc son tour de classe et même si cela lui fendait le cœur, il fit quelques compliments à des griffondors. Une fois finit, il s'installa à son bureau et sortit son carnet. Le carnet. Celui dans lequel lui et Lucius échangeaient leurs idées. Ils parlaient souvent. Lorsque leurs besoins d'avoir un confident fiable se faisait sentir. Sauf qu'ils avaient détourné son usage. Le carnet ne servait plus à se confier ni à parler de sujet qu'ils aimaient mais plutôt à s''engueuler et à comploter. Oui les deux choses ne s'accordent pas spécialement mais ils complotaient pour trouver un moyen de séduire un certain griffon de façon décente et serpentarde. Sauf qu'ils s'engueulaient pour savoir qui utiliserait cette méthode ingénieuse qu'ils venaient de trouver. Les pauvres, s'ils savaient.

Brusquement, la température de la pièce chuta et remonta brusquement. Ça aurait pu être une erreur de potion mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quelques élèves levèrent leur regard vers leur professeur et virent avec effroi l'homme furieux écrire comme possédé sur un carnet noir. Harry rigola légèrement et sans bruit, il se détourna du potionniste.

Harry: °Soit c'est pour évacuer sa colère d'avoir complimenté des griffondor. Soit c'est que quelqu'un l'a vraiment énervé et je n'aimerai pas être à sa place dans ce cas. °

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. En effet, lorsque Severus avait ouvert son carnet, il avait lu:

_Quoi que t'en dises, Harry sera à moi. Lucius._

* * *

Dans une autre salle, beaucoup plus sombre et beaucoup plus petite, trois personnes et un objet préparaient la pire manche qui soit. Ils étaient autours d'une petite boite bien remplit. Ils avaient des tas et des tas ou plutôt des montagnes de papiers qui les entouraient. Ils rigolaient superbement en comptabilisant les papiers ainsi qu'en faisant des tableaux de questions. Ils rigolèrent de plus belle en essayant de deviner qui avait écrit ces questions.

Ils ne pensaient pas la population de poudlard aussi stupide:

_Quelle est la couleur préféré du prince des griffondors?_

_Quelle est la couleur des chaussettes de La Chauvefurie des cachots?_

_Entre complimenter le professeur de potion sur son apparence et laver des chaudrons pendant trois mois, que choisirais-tu?_

_Pourquoi les jumeaux Weasley s'acharne sur moi?_

_A votre avis, Ania acceptera-t-elle de sortir avec moi?_

Les gens n'avaient donc rien dans leur crâne? Ils posaient des questions qui ne servaient à rien, auxquelles personne ne pouvaient répondre et parlaient d'eux alors que les papiers étaient anonyme! Enfin, il y en avait tout de même qui valaient le coup...

* * *

Très vite, l'heure du jeu arriva. Il y avait trop de pression et trop d'enjeu pour un bon nombre des participants. Ils ne connaissaient rien des règles de cette manche et avaient des frissons dans le dos accompagnés de très très mauvais pressentiments. Surtout qu'à cinq heure du matin, ils préféraient ne pas se diriger comme ils le faisaient vers la forêt interdite.

Le choipeau: **Voyons. Vous êtes à présent neuf à jouer: Neville, Théodore, Sirius, Luna, Blaise, Lucius, Harry, Draco et Severus, il est temps de répondre aux questions que tout le monde ou presque se posent. **

Fred: **Les règles de la manche sont donc de...**

George: **... tirer un papier dans la boite aux questions. **

Le choipeau: **Nous avons fait le tri et chaque papier aura une question écrite dessus.**

George: **Aucune des questions n'est présentes en double. **

Fred: **Cependant, nous avons ensorcelé les papiers pour que le pourcentage de chance de tirer chaque papier soit égal au nombre de fois que la question a été posé. **

George: **Vous devrez donc tour à tour tirer un papier avec une question et poser la question à n'importe qui, vous devrez cependant désigner la personne avant de tirer la question. **

Fred: **Cette question est réutilisable une unique fois par quelqu'un qui a entendu la question être posé à quelqu'un d'autre autrement dit, seuls les auditeurs peuvent poser cette question. **

Le choipeau: **Vous comprendrez vite que certaines questions ne sont pas intéressante si elles ne sont pas posé à la bonne personne. Nous voulons aussi vous annoncer qu'à n'importe quel moment vos réponses peuvent être entendu par tout le monde. **

Fred:** Si une questions vous a été posé avant ces laps de temps, vous serez obligé d'y répondre. Si une questions est posée pendant ce laps de temps, tout le monde doit répondre. **

George:** Ce laps de temps sera signalé par une créature de la forêt. Dès qu'une créature sera visible par ne serait-ce qu'une personne, le moment commence. **

Le choipeau:** Il finira soit sous notre commandement soit par la disparition de la créature autant dire que le laps de temps est aléatoire.**

George:** Y a-t-il des questions?**

Théodore:** Vous nous avez pas dit combien de temps durerait cette manche alors que d'habitude c'est la première chose que vous annoncez.**

Fred:** Nous avons décidé que cette manche n'aurait pas de limite. Ou plutôt que nous commençons avec une durée de une journée avant de la prolongé de façon indéterminé si nous le souhaitons. **

Tous les joueurs: **°Merde. °**

Severus: **Sinon, jusqu'où allons nous allé dans la forêt?**

Fred: **Jusqu'à un endroit où beaucoup de créatures peuvent venir. Pour qu'on rigole. **

Lucius: **Vous rendez-vous compte que certaines questions risquent d'être extrêmement personnelles? Que le fait que tout le monde puissent entendre par certain moment n'est pas sécurisant?**

George: **Oui, on s'en rend compte mais je pense que les personnes qui restent sont toutes dignes de confiance. Après tout, le choipeau a vérifié dans vos têtes et vous êtes tous très fidèles. **

Le choipeau:** Vous êtes donc prié de vous faire confiance. Surtout qu'à partir de maintenant, vous ne mettrez plus vos souvenirs dans une pensine. ****Avant tout, comme un grand nombre de personnes a été éliminé, la plupart des auditeurs désignés au début du jeu ne sont plus là donc, vous allez devoir refaire votre choix. Mettez votre baguette sur votre tempe lorsque vous aurez choisit et pensé à la personne qui vous entendra. Et quand je dis la c'est la, il n'y aura qu'un auditeur par personne. Réfléchissez bien, vous connaissez les règles de cette manche. **

* * *

Ils continuèrent donc à marcher. Ils réfléchirent donc à l'implication de choisir tel ou tel auditeur.

Luna:** °L'amantis bien sûr. Les nargolles le désignent. °**

Neville:** °Luna. J'ai confiance en elle.°**

Théodore:** °Dray, c'est le plus amène de faire ce que je voudrai.°**

Blaise:** °Quoique Dray soit très intelligent, Théodore serait plus retord... Il fera ce qu'il faut.°**

Sirius:** °Harry. Il n'y a pas meilleur preuve de confiance pour son fils. Par contre, j'espère qu'il fera pas pareil. Je veux pas savoir tous ses secrets.°**

Severus:** °Si je prend Harry, il pourrait prendre connaissance du plan de séduction par hasard. Lucius est déjà au courant mais... tant pis, Lucius.°**

Lucius:** °Je ne peux prendre ni Harry ni Draco, surtout pas un Griffon ou une Serdaigle. Nott et Zabini ne sont aptes qu'à faire chanter une personne, après tout, ce sont des serpents. Je vais donc me résigner à prendre Severus.°**

Draco:** °Harry. Jamais le roi des Griffons ne dévoilerait un secret. Pardon Harry. Quoi que... pourquoi m'excuserais-je alors que roi des Griffons n'est pas une insulte?°**

Harry:** °Draco. Je pense que je lui dois au moins ça.°**

Le choipeau:** Dernière indication mais pas des moindres: lorsque vous tirerez une question, si cette question vous est adressé à vous personnellement, vous devrez y répondre en plus de la personne que vous avez désigné.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit, un petit commentaire? Ça me ferait plaisir.

Et puis merci kat, c'est grace à toi que j'ai écrit.


	5. 3ème manche: Mariages

Histoire chapitre 5:

**-Potter, vous êtes aveugles.**

**-Ah.**

Ils s'étaient attendu à tout, des pleurs, des cris, des mouvement brusques, un refu de comprendre, une totale abnégation, des rires, un coma, tout. Tout mais pas une simple indifférence. Tout mais pas une constatation froide. Tout mais pas ce vide, ce calme, cette simple acceptation. Ils le regardèrent tous attendant de plus amples réactions mais aucune ne vint. Ne sachant pourquoi, le malaise devint de plus en plus lourd.

**-Ron et Hermione sont-ils au courant?**

**-Non, je ne crois pas, harry.**

**-Ne leur dites rien madame, s'il-vous plait. Je trouverai une solution. Ne leur dites pas. Ne le dites a personne. Sinon, ils...**

**-Potter. Vous rendez vous bien compte de la situation?**

**-Oui.**

**-Le directeur est déjà au courant et je pense qu'il a du le dire à vos amis et au professeurs. Maintenant, dites moi reelement si vous vous rendez comptes de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes.**

**-Oui. Je suis dans la merde et si je peux me permettre, c'est une habitude chez moi.**

Draco éclata donc de rire et les trois observateurs allèrent dans le bureau de l'infirmière pour discuter. Sitot la porte fermé, ils entendirent Harry sangloter. Draco et Severus voulurent aller le consoler.

**-N'en faites rien. Pour lui, sa seule barrière face aux autres c'est une façade jusqu'au pochain moment de solitude où il pourra se libérer. Si vous voulez être utiles, soyez présent lorsqu'il aura besoin d'aide. Je vais demander à Dumbledor s'il peut avoir un psychomage pour l'aider et un assistant pour les cours. C'est une situation exceptionnelle et je ne peux descemment pas le suivre tout le temps. De plus, il va falloir qu'une personne l'aide pour ses besoins de tous les jours, le temps qu'il s'habitue. Il en va de même pour ses déplacements ponctuels, il n'aura plus d'équilibre pendant un temps et aura une évaluation des distances approximative. Restez ici. S'il vous appelle, allez le voir. **

Elle alla donc voir Dumbledor. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille, elle monta après avoir imploré Merlin que le directeur n'abandonne pas completement son ancien poulain. Le directeur ouvrit comme à son habitude la porte avant même qu'elle n'est toqué.

**-Monsieur, vous êtes conscient de l'état de Harry.**

**-Oui et c'est bien dommage. Heureusement, que l'erreur a été réparé. Neville va pouvoir reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit. Son titre de survivant, sa place de quiddich en tant que capitaine et attrapeur, le mérite de ses victoires face au lord noir, la vérité a été révélé. Potter n'aurait pas du mentir. Tant d'années de perdu parce qu'un vulgaire gamin veut prendre la place du meilleur. Enfin, pourquoi êtes vous ici, Pompom?**

**-Serait-ce trop vous demander de préter un minimum d'attention à l'état de Harry? Il est aveugle! Prenez le temps de fermer les yeux et essayez d'allez jusqu'à la grande salle dans le noir complet, vous verrez que ce n'est pas facile. Il a besoin d'une aide quotidienne et d'un psychomage aguérit à ses côtés. **

**-Pompom, je trouve que vous êtes trop attentionné avec Potter, ce n'est pas bon ni pour vous ni pour les autres élèves. Ce menteur ne doit pas vous pervertir l'esprit. Il faut que vous restiez neutre et que vous ne privilégiez surtout pas Potter. **

**-Et c'est vous qui dites ça? Vous le privilégiez bien plus que quiconque. Dumbledor, il était votre préféré et tout le monde le savait. Ne me demandez pas de ne pas lui accorder l'attention qu'il mérite maintenant qu'il souffre des mauvais traitements d'élèves jaloux de votre excès d'attention envers lui. **

**-Excès d'attention que je regrette et qu'il ne méritait pas. **

**-Croyez ce que vous voulez mais même si pour vous il ne le méritait pas, il le faut maintenant. **

**-Je crois que vous vous fourvoyez Pompom. Les élèves et leurs parents trouveront cette préférance excèssive et inadapté. **

**-Inadapté? Songez à l'exemple de charité et de compassion que vous montrerez. Les parents des élèves n'en seront que soulagé de savoir que vous mettrez les moyens pour satisfaire au besoin de leurs enfants en cas de problème de santé, immédiat ou non. Ne pas le faire serait criminel et réprimandable. Accordez lui au moins, si ce n'est le psychomage, l'aide quotidienne d'un professionel. **

**-Non. Ce favoritisme non mérité doit cesser. S'il a tant besoin d'aide que vous le dites, quoi que j'en doute, vous devriez pouvoir l'aider. **

**-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept même si je le désire! Mon travail necessite une présence constante à l'infirmerie et il me faut du temps pour faire l'inventaire des potions! Les charmes que je pratique nuits et jours pour maintenir le bon fonctionnement de certaines potions de guérisons sur les élèves qui se blessent constamment m'épuisent! Et je n'ai pas l'abilitation non plus pour l'aider un tant soit peu dans ses peines quotidiennes! Comprenez qu'il a besoin d'un professionel attentif sans arrêt à ses besoins et capable de satisfaire les siens sans laisser le pauvre Harry dans l'embarrat.**

**-Je ne paierai pas pour son confort. **

**-Mais... Il peut le payer lui! Il a suffisamment d'argent pour avoir des soins plus que satisfaisant. **

**-Si vous voulez mon avis, ce simple fait est déjà n'importe quoi mais je refuse qu'il paye. **

**-Dans ce cas, nous ferons appel au bénévolat. **

**-Aucun n'étranger ne rentrera dans cette école. Pour la protection des élèves. **

**-Les mots sont nobles mais l'acte ne l'est pas. Dumbledor, demandons à des professeurs de se relayer. **

**-Aucun professeur non plus n'aura la charge de s'occuper de lui. **

**-Faites un effort, Merlin. Un Griffondor de son année pour qu'ils suivent les cours ensemble?**

**-Non. Il ne mérite pas la générosité des griffondors, ni même un Serdaigle prévenant. **

**-Un Poufsouffle loyal pourrait l'aider?**

**-Et quoi encore? Qu'il s'épuise à satisfaire ses exigences, monsieur le Prince n'a pas assez de ses camarades comme serviteurs, non merci, je le lui refuse. Pompom, cessez cet excès de...**

**-Ce n'est pas un excès de quoi que ce soit!**

**-Et bien cessez juste! Potter ne mérite pas l'attention de qui que ce soit! Même un Serpentard ne devrait pas avoir cette malchance! Quoique un serpent tel que lui ne peut aller qu'avec un autre serpent. **

**-Alors vous accepteriez qu'un serpentard s'occupe de lui?**

**-Oui, si vous trouvez un fils de mangemort qui accepterait de s'occuper de lui alors d'accord. **

**-J'en trouverais un. Je pense même en connaitre un qui accepterait. **

**-Je ne demande qu'à voir.**

**-Dans ce cas, je vous apporte une réponse, demain, à la première heure. Positive... ou non.**

Elle sortit donc du bureau de Dumbledor sidérée.

Et croyez moi les enfants, elle avait raison de l'être. Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris... Je vais me taire... Mais soyez indulgent quand même, je ne vous ait pas raconté d'histoire depuis longtemps... Je sais que vous êtes grand mais... C'est bon, d'accord, je laisse place à l'histoire...

Elle redescendit à l'infirmerie et rentra directement dans son bureau avant de retourner voir Harry.

**-Alors, il va mieux?**

**-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il va mieux Pompom. Il a arrêté de pleurer ou du moins, on ne l'entends plus... mais je ne pense pas qu'il aille mieux. Sinon, comment c'est passé la discussion avec le directeur?**

**-Franchement, Severus, je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça une discussion. Il a refusé d'aider Harry avec un psychomage et un aide soignant compétant. Il abandonne Harry et trouve un moyen de garder un héro en disant que Harry est un menteur et qu'il a volé la place de Neville. Il a refusé toutes mes propositions d'aide pour Harry si ce n'est que j'ai réussit à lui faire accepter qu'un Serpentard s'occupe de lui. Je dois lui annoncer demain qui accepterait de le faire. **

**-Moi, mad... heu... je veux dire Pompom. Je veux bien m'occuper de lui. **

**-Justement Draco, j'avais pensé à toi et je suis ravie que tu te soit porter volontaire. Ça me soulage beaucoup. **

**-D'un point de vue technique l'idée est bonne mais à quelques défauts. **

**-Comment ça Severus?**

**-L'idée est bonne et ne doit en aucun cas changer. Draco est le seule qui connait toute l'histoire et également le seul Serpentard qu'on ne peut pas suspecter de sa responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé. C'est donc le choix parfait pour éviter d'autres complications. **

**-Mais...**

**-Mais Harry étant un Griffondor, leurs cours n'auront pas lieu en même temps. Si j'en crois ce que tu m'as expliqué sur l'opinion du directeur, il ne voudra jamais que cela "mette en péril" la scolarité de l'élève. Donc Draco devra assister à ses cours. Oui pompom, ce n'est pas un problème en soit. Mais comme Harry aura besoin de lui constament, ils doivent assister aux mêmes cours ensembles. Et donc, Harry ira au cours des Serpentards. Si on prend les choses sous son angles, ce ne sera pas facile. Il sera entouré de personne opposé à lui et dont les parents rêvent de sa mort. Les Griffondors ne lui parlerots certainement plus puisque qu'il devra obligatoirement passer son temps avec Draco et ses amis. Harry sera forcemment mal à l'aise. Et ne parlons pas de comment il fera pour manger dans la grande salle alors qu'il leur est interdit d'aller sur une table différente que la leur. Ni de la façon dont il se rendra dans son dortoir, comment il montra les marches jusqu'à sa chambre, comment il s'habillera, avec qu'elle aide il fera ses devoirs? Comment voulez-vous qu'il fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque? Sa vie quotidienne ne sera pas de tout repos. Il n'existe ni sort ni potion pour apprendre a quelqu'un a lire alors qu'il ne voit pas!**

**-Je lui lirai à haute voix. **

**-Draco a raison et puis, il suffit de lui apprendre le braille. **

**-Pompom, soit réaliste. Draco ne pourra pas relire avec Harry tout ses cours pour réviser ou apprendre et ne parlons pas des contrôles écrits. Le braille oui mais tout les livres de cours ou de la bibliothèque sont normaux et il ni a pas de sorts capables de transformer des mots écrits à l'encre en braille. Il faudrais qu'il sache déjà comment faire tout cela depuis longtemps. Et puis la gène le forcera à faire des choses stupides le connaissant. **

**-Et bien Severus, tu relève des points importants auxquels nous n'avons pas encore de réponse mais nous y répondront. Il s'agit de réfléchir et de l'entrainer pour l'instant. Je vais dire que j'ai besoin de le garder à l'infirmerie encore longtemps et on va l'entrainer. Il va falloir qu'il tienne un minimum debout pour rabattre le claper des idiots intolérants. Oh et Draco, prévient ses véritables amis et ceux en qui tu as confiance pour nour aider en cela. **

**-Roger! Euhhh, je veux dire: oui, chef! ... oui, mon commandant? **

**-Rappelle moi Draco de ne plus jamais te laisser regarder la télévision moldu chez moi.**

Le lendemain, Pomfresh fut réveillé par un grand bruit. Elle arriva en courant dans l'infirmerie et vit Harry couché au sol sous une amoire avec autour de lui des fioles brisées. Elle appela Severus à la rescousse et lui demanda de soulever l'armoire.

**-Pourquoi, Pompom, au nom de Merlin, n'as-tu pas jeté un wingardium leviosa? Ou un levicorpus?**

**-Je n'y ai simplement pas pensé! Je viens de me réveiller!**

**-Ceci fait, comment allez-vous Potter?**

**-Bien. Où suis-je?**

**-Dans l'infirmerie. **

**-Oui, merci, je le savais mais plus précisement. **

**-Vous êtiez sous l'armoire de potions de soins. **

**-Merci de m'en avoir sortit mais je cherchais à sortir jusqu'à ce que je me cogne à ce qui semblait être un mur et que je me rattrape à l'armoire qui a basculé à son tour. Pourriez-vous me montrer oùse trouve la porte de sortie, enfin, me l'expliquer s'il vous plait?**

**-Harry...**


	6. Rester sur sa fin

_**Résumer:** _Dumbledor c'est mit d'accord avec le choipeau pour organiser un jeu avec des participants obligatoires. Qu'à donc inventé le citronné pour faire chavirer les coeurs aussi facilement et étrangement ça ne plait pas à tout le monde.

_**Commentaires de l'auteur: **_je poste juste après avoir corrigé les fautes mais il doit en rester... Le chapitre n'avance pas forcément beaucoup. Ma petite kat' j'ai bel et bien écrit même si ce n'est pas super... du coup, je m'arrête là pour un temps. Je te fais même une spéciale dédicace tien que pour toi, tu comprendras!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bof... vous devez déjà le savoir, toutes les démarches que je fais pour enfin posséder tous les personnages de Harry Potter n'ont jamais abouties à cause de J.K Rowling!

_**Style d'écriture:**_

Normal = narrateur interne ou externe

_Italique = écriture _

**Gras = tous les dialogues**

**°Gras + centré° = °pensées°**

* * *

Chapitre 5

**Rester sur sa fin...**

* * *

Fred:** Ok, ok. On est bien heureux...**

George:** Mais le jeu continu. **

Le choipeau:** Attention, nous éliminons quelqu'un qui le mérite bien...**

Fred:** J'annonce que...**

George:** ... la personne éliminé pour bonne conduite est...**

Le choipeau:** ... Neville!**

Neville:** Merci, Merlin!**

Luna:** Il ne reste donc plus que des Serpentards à part moi. **

Lucius:** Je pense que vous avez oublié Harry, miss Lovegood. **

Luna:** Non, je ne me suis pas trompée concernant l'angelus. **

Harry:** Ma belle Lune, les secrets sont fait pour être gardés. **

Luna:** Il faudra bien qu'ils le sachent à un moment donné...**

Harry:** Oui mais... tu connais mon goût pour les mises en scènes comiques...**

Luna:** Oui, je vois. Tu aurais tendu un piège... les pauvres. Ils ne savent pas encore à quoi s'attendre avec toi...**

Severus:** Attendez... tu es un Serpentard? Impossible. Mais... tu aurais du aller à Serpentard? Non...**

Harry:** Comment dire... Quoi de plus Serpentard qu'un serpent parmis les lions... **

Lucius:** Rien. Jolie, Harry. **

Harry:** N'est-ce pas?**

Severus:** Je te l'accorde.**

George:** Hé hooo! On continu. **

Harry:** Ok, ok. Mais...**

Fred:** Quoi?**

Harry:** Et bien, les questions à lire... on préfèrerait poser les questions qu'on veut... Proposez nous un thème sur lequel on poserait des questions qu'on voudra. **

Le choipeau:** La proposition est tout à fait acceptable.**

Sirius:** NON! Je veux dire... c'est pas comme si... enfin si mais...**

Harry:** Je sais que tu voulais faire quelque chose d'idiot mais non. **

Sirius:** Ok.**

Fred:** Je suis d'accord. Le thème sera "souvenir" avec une règle, vous irez du plus récent au plus ancien.**

George:** Mais, enfin... Forge. **

Fred:** Gred, tu dois comprendre que avec cette règle, il y aura forcément ce qu'on veut comme question.**

Le choipeau:** Dans ce cas, adjugé. Les règles concernant les animaux et le fait que tout le monde entende ce qui est dit lorsqu'ils sont là ne changent pas. **

George:** Ok dans ce cas, ceux qui recommencent les cycles sont: Draco, Harry et Lucius. **

Le choipeau:** Ok.**

* * *

_. cycle 1 ._

Draco:** Blaise quand as-tu pensé pour la première fois que tu voulais te marier avec Théo?**

Blaise:** De mémoire, je dirai que ça fait un peu moins d'un an. Théodore. Depuis que tu es devenu ami avec Harry, lui as-tu confié un secret que tu ne m'avais jamais dit?**

Théodore:** Oui... À ce moment là, je ne savais pas si je devais te dire ou pas que je t'aimais. Draco. Comment, il y a deux ans, tu as pu sortir du cul de sac dans lequel tu t'étais fourré avec des Griffondors dans la tour d'astronomie. **

Draco:** J'ai dérapé sur le bord de la tour et je suis tombé, par chance Harry volait là avec son balais et m'a receptionné. Il est descendu vers le sol pour me déposer sans se retourner sauf que j'ai sauté dans un arbre avant pour qu'il ne sache pas qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Harry. Te souviens tu d'une personne tombé d'une tour qui s'était volatilisé?**

Harry:** Oui, pourquoi?**

Draco:** C'était moi. Merci.**

* * *

_. cycle 2 ._

Harry:** Lucius. Quelle est la dernière décision que vous regrettez le plus?**

Lucius:** De n'avoir pas su voir au travers des yeux d'un ami l'amour qu'il avait pour quelqu'un. Severus. Quel a été ton pire élève il y a trois ans?**

Severus:** Miss Saidh. Elle avait un don encore plus puissant que celui de Neville puisqu'elle faisait pourrir les ingrédients rien qu'en les touchant... une horreur dans la préparation des potions. Donc, maintenant, il faut des questions sur il y a trois ans. Zabini. Quel est votre meilleur souvenir d'il y a trois ans?**

Un animal arriva. C'était un chat noir qui portait un katana sur le dos. (Petit clin d'oeil pour toi ma petite Kat)

Blaise:** Euuuhhh. La fête secrète organisé pour la quatrième année... Elle était extra. Harry. Tu te souviens de la fête?**

Harry:** Non, je n'y étais pas allé, je... faisais autre chose... sans importance. Vraiment sans importance pour vous. **

Il prit le petit chat tout mignon dans ses mains et joua avec lui. Il se décida à l'appeler Katana!

Harry: **Luna. Toi qui sait tout. Pensais-tu que j'étais... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, pour ce que j'ai fait ce jour là?**

Luna: **Non. L'angelus n'est pas une personne sale et mauvaise, Lune ne l'a jamais pensé. Tel que Lune le connais, il a dépassé une limite et a réussit à en revenir, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant. Lorsque Lune l'a vu faire ce qu'il a fait, elle a pleuré mais pas parce que l'angelus lui faisait peur, ni parce qu'il est mauvais ou sale mais parce que pour en arrivé là il a du subir de lourdes choses. Alors, non. Non angelus, tu n'es pas ni sale ni mauvais, les nargolles s'acharnent sur toi, oui, mais mère magie n'a jamais souhaité ça. Mère magie ne savait pas que les sans pouvoirs pourraient t'amener à de telles choses. Professeur Rogue. Vous ne savez pas grand chose de lui et de ce qu'il a fait mais avez vous jamais pensé qu'il était mauvais même lorsque vous le détestiez, il y a trois ans et plus?**

Severus:** Non, bien sur que non. Harry est un ange. Il est si pure, si bon et si sincère qu'on pourrait se demander s'il est humain. Et la question est valable pour aujourd'hui comme il y a trois ans et avant encore. Lucius. As-tu pensé comme moi, il y a encore trois ans?**

Lucius:** Oui, j'ai pensé et je pense encore cela. Harry. Qu'avais-tu fais exactement?**

Harry:** Je... J'ai...**

Fred:** Alors, s'il vous plait, on arrête là. Harry, ne répond pas. **

George:** On tient à rappeler qu'il faut aller du souvenir le plus proche jusqu'au souvenir le plus éloigné. **

Le choipeau:** OR, vous êtes passé d'une question sur il a "trois ans et plus" à une question sur un fait d'il y a "trois ans"...**

George:** Le problème est donc qu'Harry ne peut pas répondre à cette question...**

Fred:** ... puisque la question n'est pas valable. **

Le choipeau:** Reprenons donc. Lucius: tu dois poser une nouvelle question mais une qui répond aux règles. **

Lucius:** Harry, tu t'en sors pour le moment mais je reviendrai dessus à un autre moment. Donc, Harry, lorsque tu venais d'entrer en quatrième année... tu avais donc 14 ans. Avais-tu déjà eu une relation amoureuse?**

Harry:** Non. Blaise.**

* * *

_. cycle 3 ._

Lucius:** Théodore. Pendant les vacances d'été de la troisième à la quatrième année vous devez le savoir: quelqu'un a brisé toutes les vitres en verre de ma veranda. Étiez vous parmi les personnes qui ont participé à ce massacre?**

Théodore:** Non, pourquoi?**

Lucius:** Parce que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de tous vous interroger sous vérita-sérum. Il faut que tu poses une question concernant un souvenir d'il y a plus de quatre ans.**

Théodore:** Dans ce cas. Heureusement qu'il y a un chat ici... Vous allez l'avoir votre réponse car je sais qui ils sont. Que me proposez vous en échange? Bien évidemment, cela ne compte pas comme une question. **

Lucius:** J'échange la réponse contre 10 points pour votre maison. **

Théodore:** 20 points et vous ne portez aucun préjudice à la personne que je vais interroger. **

Lucius:** Bien. **

Théodore:** Blaise. Qui as brisé la véranda du père de Draco?**

Lucius:** Je comprends pourquoi tu donnais autant d'importance au chat. **

Blaise:** Et bien... traitre... il y a Draco, tous les serpentards de notre année et moi... Enfin, grâce à toi, mon amour, même si tu es un traitre, il ne peut rien me faire. **

* * *

_. cycle 1 ._

Draco:** Père. Lorsque j'étais en deuxième année, mère vous a accusé de coucher avec des putes, je sais que se n'étaient pas vrai mais! Vous étiez tout de même avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi ne pas avoir quitté mère à ce moment là? Plutôt que d'attendre que la guerre soit finis et que vous quittiez la personne avec qui vous étiez, j'entends. **

Lucius:** Cette personne n'était pas... Elle ne m'aimait pas. Je l'ai aimé quelques temps mais c'était simplement un moyen pour lui de m'atteindre et de nous prendre notre argent. Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Et puis, j'aimais aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Severus. Il y a donc maintenant six ans que tu m'as révélé les véritables intentions de cet homme... Merci. Donc, comment as-tu découvert ce qu'il cherchait en réalité?**

Severus:** Quand j'ai su que tu était avec lui, j'ai voulu m'assurer qu'il t'aimait vraiment et tu sais à quel point je suis dévoué à mes amis... J'ai demandé à Dumbledor de m'arrêter pour maladie pendant une semaine, ce qui, il me semble, a été apprécié par les élèves. Je l'ai suivit la semaine entière et j'ai découvert son trafic... J'en suis désolé. Harry. En tant que nouvel arrivant et nouvelle célébrité dans le monde sorcier lors de ta première année, penses-tu comme moi, que j'ai été beaucoup trop dur avec toi?**

Harry:** Non. L'entrée en matière était peut-être un peu plus strict que celles des autres professeurs mais tout va bien, ce n'était pas dur. C'était même simple et agréable que quelqu'un ne m'admire pas comme les autres: sans connaitre quoi que ce soit de ma vie. Vous vous imaginiez certes des choses à l'opposé de la réalité mais ce n'était pas mielleux ni méprisable. C'était naturel. Ce n'était pas grand chose, rien même. Severus. Est-ce que cela vous a inquiété d'agir comme vous le faisiez?**

Severus:** Oui. Mais enfin, je ne comprend pas, j'ai été exécrable avec toi. Si je t'ai posé la question c'était, en langage vulgaire, pour que tu me craches mes quatre vérités à la gueule. Et là, tu me dis que ce n'était rien! Tu t'es rebellé, tu as crié, pleuré et maintenant, tu me dis que ce n'était rien! Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas normal!**

Harry:** Je jouais. Enfin, je mimais ce qu'il fallait, ce que les autres attendaient de moi. Pour être accepté, il fallait que je joue ce role! L'élève réfractaire qui ne se plierait pas aux règles de l'ancien mangemort. Ils voulaient tous que je le fasse! J'entendais presque leurs voix me crier d'agir contre vous! Si je n'agissait pas comme ils le voulaient, ils se retournaient contre moi! J'aurais été rejeté. Vous l'avez bien vu non? Comme ils m'ont rejeté, haïs, presque bannis pour avoir énoncé un fait! "Le survivant est fou!" "Il faut l'incarcérer!" "Tu-sais-qui, le retour? Jamais!" "L'histoire du survivant mythomane", vous connaissez? Moi, oui! Moi, je connais, j'ai connu. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de trop difficile à comprendre pour un gamin qui n'a encore jamais trouvé sa place! Alors, vous. Celui qui restait toujours constant. Jamais de oui, toujours des non. Quand je vous plaçais à côté des autres, vous étiez un repère. Un point fixe presque réconfortant. Ne changez pas cela. Ou alors, ... ou alors, s'il vous plait, aidez moi à savoir quoi faire.**

Severus:** Je... Bien. Je veux dire. Je ne veux pas continuer à te rejeter, je voudrai pouvoir me faire ma propre opinion de toi. **

Lucius:** Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà une opinion...**

Harry:** Merci. Dans ce cas, permettez moi de vous demander. Pourquoi avoir agit ainsi si vous le regrettez?**

Severus:** Pour l'éventuel retour de Voldemort, il fallait que je puisse l'espionner. Je devais jouer la personne odieuse avec toi. **

Harry:** Non, ça je le sais déjà mais... je veux dire, vous auriez pu agir avec violence ou je ne sais pas moi, montrer que vous me détestiez de façon plus méprisable, pourquoi uniquement cette méthode?**

Severus:** Et bien, je crois que, il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. J'avais aimé ta mère, c'était une amie très chaleureuse et puis... je savais ce qu'était les préjudices corporels que votre père et ses amis me faisaient subir aussi, je pense n'avoir pas pu répété leurs actes sur toi et me rabaisser au niveau auquel ils étaient avant. **

Harry:** Je remercie l'effort que vous venez de faire pour noter la différence entre le passé et le présent. **

Lucius:** Il a juste un peu oublié la raison principale mais bon, moi je dis ça... je dis rien.**

Severus:** Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette conversation, Lucius. Ce n'est pas parce que ce satané chat avec un sabre ne veut pas quitter les genoux d'Harry que tout le monde doit se croire tout permis et écouter les conversations privées des autres! D'ailleurs, Harry, tu comptes le garder ce chat?**

Harry:** Bien sûr, il est troooop mignon, ****ce chaton. D'ailleurs, c'est une femelle. **

Severus:** Dans ce cas, tu devras lui trouver un nom. **

Harry:** Que pensez vous de Katana!**

Théodore:** Trop simple, tu n'as pas cherché bien loin. **

Luna:** Zéro. Ça lui irai bien. **

Blaise:** Et pourquoi pas Noirot, c'est sympa. **

Harry:** Non. C'est banal et puis, cette merveilleuse boule de poil mérite mieux que ça. Je vais donc l'appeler "Katana 00" **[ cette scène est juste là pour toi, ma petite Kat', en réponse à tous nos messages, j'en profite pour dire à tous les lecteurs que Katana 00 est une écrivaine du tonnerre et que je vous la conseille fortement, en plus, elle est super sympa. Donnez lui des croquettes. ]

Blaise:** Et pourquoi tu déciderais de son nom toi? Le chat est à nous tous. **

Harry:** Oui mais il m'aime plus que vous et en plus, il est sur mes genoux. **

Blaise:** Ok, ok. Va pour Katana 00.**

Harry:** Qu'en pensez vous, Severus?**

Severus:** J'en pense que même en t'aillant donné l'autorisation de m'appeler Severus, tu n'arrives toujours pas à me tutoyer. Tutoie moi donc. Je te dois bien ça. **

Harry:** Vous ne me devez rien du tout.**

Dans un coin, quelques personnes n'en pouvait plus. Le jeu s'éternisait et il n'avançait pas comme ils le voulaient. Ils voulaient en finir avec cette manche d'autant plus que l'heure du repas approché et qu'ils sentaient qu'ils n'auraient pas la force pour tenir jusque là. Et même s'ils avaient la force, ils ne tiendraient pas toute la journée. Il fallait qu'ils expédient le jeu. Ils voulaient en finir le plus vite possible sans montrer que c'était parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tenir. Ils devaient changer des règles... Non, ils devaient faire en sorte de repousser le jeu, de mieux se préparer et de mieux s'organiser aussi. Ils devaient tout revoir dans ce jeu... Les règles initiales avaient trop changé. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être fatigué, tout le monde l'était. Il fallait qu'ils revoient tout.

Fred: **Mais c'est pas possible! Vous êtes tous des incapables ou quoi? Vous ne savez pas suivre des règles simples?**

George: **Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait pas changer les règles. **

Fred: **Oh toi, t'es pas mieux alors, tais-toi. **

George: **Me taire. Ok. Mais pas mieux que qui? Pas mieux que toi? Non, c'est impossible puisqu'on est pareil. T'aurais pas oublié qu'on est jumeaux qu'en même?**

Fred: **Ouai bah, je me passerai bien d'un jumeau attardé!**

George: **C'est sûr qu'un jumeau égoiste c'est bien mieux!**

Fred: **Égoiste! Moi! Mais c'est sainte Mangouste qui se fou des victimes des détraqueurs!**

Le choipeau:** Ok, ok, arrêtons nous là voulez-vous. On va stopper cette manche pour l'instant et puis, nous avons déjà un éliminé pourquoi continuer? Ce que nous allons faire, c'est qu'on va considérer que le temps est écoulé. Nous reprendrons donc le jeu comme si la coupure était normale et volontaire. D'ici là, j'espère que les tensions se seront apaisés. Vous me mettrez donc comme d'habitude chaque matin sur vos têtes et je déterminerai quand sera la prochaine manche.**

Tous se séparèrent donc avec un peu d'amertume. Les pauvres jumeaux roux venaient pour la première fois de se disputer et de s'insulter dans l'intention de se faire du mal. Harry était au bord des larmes et serrait fortement dans ses bras le pauvre petit chat. Sirius remercia intérieurement les jumeaux même s'il était tout de même triste pour eux puisqu'ils lui offrait une occasion en or de se rapprocher de Harry et de se comportait comme un véritable père. Théodore et Blaise était simplement heureux de pouvoir partir plus tôt quoi que conscients de l'énorme bouleversement des règles, les jumeaux n'avaient pas le droit de se disputer... Lucius et Severus était eux davantage concernés par l'état du petit brun, tout comme Draco. Ils se mirent donc d'accord tous les trois pour résoudre le problème " jumeaux mécontents".


	7. Retour aux normes

_**Résumer: **_Dumbledor s'est mit d'accord avec le choipeau pour organiser un jeu avec des participants obligatoires. Qu'à donc inventé le citronné pour faire chavirer les coeurs aussi facilement et étrangement, ça ne plait pas à tout le monde.

_**Commentaires de l'auteur: **_Après un long moment d'absence je poste un nouveau chapitre et je préviens aussi que le prochain sera également très long à venir étant très occupée par mes études et ayant oublié une partie de mon projet pour cette fic. Du coup, j'avance temporairement moins vite cette fic. J'ai d'ailleurs posté une demande pour savoir quelle fic j'avance en parallèle. Voici donc quand même le chapitre. Bonne lecture.

_**Disclaimer: **_Bon, aucun personnage ne m'appartient hélas mais! J'attends juste le moment opportun pour les racheter. Pour l'instant, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

_**Style d'écriture:**_

Normal = narrateur interne ou externe

_Italique = écriture_

**Gras = dialogue**

**° Gras + centré ° = ° pensées °**

* * *

Chapitre 6:

**Retour aux normes.**

* * *

Le temps passa. Les jumeaux s'étaient réconciliés en faisant une farce à Dumbledor. Ils étaient en train d'organiser la prochaine manche et ne savaient plus comment faire pour recoller aux règles du jeu...

Les derniers joueurs étaient heureux de ce lapse de temps où ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Enfin, ils disposaient d'une pause. De nombreuses personnes se posaient des questions étaient-ils tombés sur les questions qu'ils avaient écrites qu'avaient-il répondu? Ils valaient mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas que les questions avaient été trié pour ne garder que ce que les jumeaux voulaient, ni qu'ils sachent que quelques sorts avaient été jeté pour en modifier des moins intéressantes.

Aussi, les joueurs se faisaient harceler par la population d'élève de Poudlard. Bien sûr, ils ne répondaient pas aux questions. Enfin, ils ne répondaient pas tous. Luna répondait à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait mais personne ne la comprenait... c'était en quelques sortes décevant pour les autres. Blaise s'amusait à répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Évidemment, ces questions n'avaient jamais été réellement posées mais ils s'amusait à répondre des choses farfelues et hors de propos.

Enfin, après trois mois de pause, les jumeaux et le choipeau avaient convenu des prochaines règles. Ils feraient une manche simple avec un thème simple. Aussi, après ces trois délicieux mois de pause et le début de l'organisation des mariages prévus, une lettre fut de nouveau écrite et affiché partout au sein de Poudlard.

_Bonjour, bonjour, _

_Nous sommes de nouveau ravis de vous informer de l'avancement du jeu. _

_La moitié du jeu ayant été finit avec brio par certains candidats, nous avons tenu à les féliciter. Et nous faisons donc l'état des lieux à mi-parcourt. En fait, il n'y a que trois manches de conclues mais c'est une hécatombe. Les premières manches ont fait partir 10 joueurs pour des raisons toutes plus ou moins inintéressantes du moins d'après nous. _

_Ceux-ci nous remerciant ou pas de leur élimination, nous avons eu la bonne idée de leur faire signer une charte ou du moins à ceux qui ne se sont pas aperçu de la supercherie qu'elle représentait. Cette charte nous permet de les empêcher de révéler quoi que se soit sur ce qu'ils ont appris dans le jeu, de ce qu'ils apprendrons de ce jeu, de ce dont ils ont eu connaissance avant le jeu mais qui a un rapport avec les révélations faites dedans, choses que nous avons détaillé dans la charte, mais elle nous permet également de révéler__ indépendamment de leur volonté ce que les joueurs ont appris sur eux__. Cette dernière condition n'est cependant pas incluse dans chacune des chartes mais uniquement dans celles des personnes éliminées qui ne sont pas actuellement professeur de métamorphose pour raison qu'aucun chantage ne peut lui être fait puisque aucune information indiscrète ne nous est parvenue sur elle. Les personnes que nous allons citer sont donc celles qui ont eu la faiblesse de signer cette charte et les quelques personnes qui ne l'ont pas fait. Nous allons replacer ce jeu dans son contexte:  
_

_-Tout d'abord: Macgonaggall. Notre bien aimée professeur de métamorphose a été la première éliminé puisqu'elle n'a pas fait preuve d'imagination dans l'énoncé des questions. Elle a eu le génie de ne pas signer notre dernière clause. _

_-Ensuite: Pansy Parkinson la rapidement suivit du fait du retard de croissance de son cerveau. _

_-Vient alors: Sybille Trelawney dont l'unique secret a été dévoilé. _

_-S'y ajoutent: Michael Corner qui a malheureusement la caractéristique d'être inintéressant tout comme son confrère Macmillan Erni, éliminé lui aussi pour cette raison. _

_-De même, lors de la seconde manche: Cho Chang qui a été éliminé du fait de son renvoie de Poudlard. _

_-Il y a aussi: H__annah Abbot dont les secrets ne nous fascinent pas ni ne nous rendent curieux pour trois noises. _

_-Et encore: Ronald Weasley dont le manque de chance nous a assez attendrit pour lui laissez la chance d'être éliminé. Nous n'avons pas eu le coeur de lui faire signer la dernière clause qui nous aurait permise de divulguer ses secrets sans attendre son accord. _

_-Par la suite: Ginevra Weaslaide et Hermine Granger furent éliminées à leur tour étant donné leur caractère pitoyable, égoiste et nombre d'autres adjectif repoussants et inhumains. _

_Nous sommes cependant tristes que de telles immondices aient l'honneur de cloturer notre liste des éliminations. _

_Et aussi n'essayez pas de leur poser des questions, vous vous en mordriez les doigts, des sorts leurs ayant été placé dessus pour punir quiconque dérogerait à cela._

_Cependant, nous n'avons pas que des personnes aussi... vils et pitoyables parmi nous. Les participants encore en liste pour la précédentes manches ont tous mérité leur place. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous en dresser le portrait: _

_1_

_Miss Luna Lovegood ( priorité aux Ladies oblige ): Serdaigle. _

_Par rapport à ces con-génères de Serdaigles, elle a fait et fait toujours preuve d'intelligence et de discernement. C'est une personne qui semble hors du temps et quelque peu différente mais la seule chose de différente en elle est sa perception des choses. _

_Avec des réponses aux questions si incompréhensive qu'elle a poussé les autres à l'interroger moins souvent, elle a su se montrer très Serpentarde et très Serdaigle à la fois. C'est une personne avec beaucoup de talent que nous souhaitons féliciter pour en être arrivé là._

_2_

_Le futur mari de notre précédente candidate, Monsieur Neville Longdubat, Griffondor. _

_En contraste avec les autres Griffondors, il met en avant les valeurs de sa maison que sont l'honneur, le courage et la fidélité. Quoi que d'apparence naïve, c'est une personne qui sait faire la différence entre amis et ennemis. _

_En toute simplicité et avec des réponses formulées clairement mais aussi parce qu'il a eu une vie des plus banales, il a réussit à se faire oublier des autres candidats. C'est un pur Griffondor qui quoi qu'on en dise, mérite bien sa place dans cette maison et souvent bien plus que les autres. _

_3_

_Ensuite vient le second couple à marier,Théodore Nott, Serpentard._

_À l'opposé de ses congénères Serpentards, il sait ce faire discret. C'est quelqu'un qui n'intervient que rarement mais toujours de façon juste contrairement aux idées reçus. Malgré tout ce qui s'oppose à cette idée, il possèdent des qualités très poufsouflesques. _

_Cette discrétion lui a permis de passer outre les mailles de la curiosité des autres, ce qui fait de lui une personne intelligente. Également conciliant avec les autres, il a amené ses opposants à travailler pour son propre bien. C'est en quelques sortes un Serdaigle qui use de son intelligence pour un Serpentard. _

_4_

_Son futur mari, Blaise Zabini, Serpentard._

_Selon toutes vraisemblances, ce Serpentard n'est pas comme les autres, il est très impulsif et incroyablement comique. Son sens de l'humour l'a rendu antipathique pour les autres, ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il en joue. Il est de ce fait extraordinairement Griffondor._

_À l'aide de sa nonchalance et de sa roublardise, il a pu sans problème se hisser jusqu'à ce niveau. Il n'hésite pas à détourner l'attention pour atteindre son but parce que c'est un fin tacticien. Il est, semble-t-il, un subtil serpent qui manie habilement les apparences Griffondoresques. _

_5_

_Son meilleur et réputé ami, Draco Malfoy, Serpentard. _

_Contrairement à ce qu'on pense généralement des Serpentards et de leur "chef", il est quoi qu'on en pense une personne au grand cœur. Quoi qu'ayant quelques défauts humain, il use sans complexe de la façon d'être d'un Malfoy. C'est un Serpentard qui cache sous cette apparence tiré à quatre épingles quelques défauts de Griffondor et quelques qualités de Poufsoufle. _

_Jonglant entre certitude et incertitude, il a su tout de même gagner sa place parmi les joueurs restant. Discrêt dans ses remarques mais présent dans le jeu, il n'a jamais perdu de vu son objectif. C'est un maître dans l'art et la manière de questionner et de répondre de façon juste et pénible. _

_6_

_Son ancien ennemi, notre grand héro national, Harry Potter, Griffondor. _

_Étonnant mais vrai, ce pur Griffondor n'est qu'en fait un Serpent camouflé parmi les lions. Je ne parle pas d'une erreur de répartition mais d'une intelligence poussé à son paroxysme, d'un être suffisamment rusé et sournois pour réussir à ne pas répondre à ce qu'il ne veut pas. C'est un génie à l'état brute, il ne manque que de le polir un peu pour obtenir le roi de ce règne animal. _

_Avec cette fourberie, il parvient sans complexe à faire ce qui lui chante. Répondre ou non tel est son choix. Heureusement en fin de compte qu'il est plutôt fair-play et qu'il se pli aux règles du jeu la plupart du temps. Cependant, quoi de plus Serpentard qu'un d'entre eux chez les lions? Rien. _

_7_

_Son père adoptif et son parrain, Sirius Black, professeur ancien Griffondor. _

_Correspondant parfaitement à l'idée qu'on se fait de lui, ce génie en supercherie à su gagner notre cœur. Notre confrère mérite non seulement le rang de farceur mais aussi celui de leader. En effet, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre une personne qui nous a tant appris. _

_De ce fait, parce qu'il le mérite et aussi parce qu'il lèche bien les bottes, nous pensons pouvoir lui permettre d'éviter les mauvaises questions et de s'en sortir dans le jeu. Sa tactique est donc bien rodée que dire de plus sur ce géant de l'humour. _

_8_

_Son opposé et ennemi, Severus Rogue, professeur, directeur de maison de Serpentard et ancien Serpentard. _

_Correspondant également en grande partie à son image, il reste nez-en-moins, hum hum, néanmoins, étonnamment humain. Ayant des défauts et des qualités, si si, puisqu'on vous le dit, il est avant tout un grand amoureux... des potions. Il est peut-être davantage Griffondor que certain ne le pense. Attention, nous n'avons pas dit qu'il était un lion mais que plutôt qu'un serpent, c'était un crocodile: 4 pattes, 1 queue, des grandes dents et des écailles avec un cœur qui bat. _

_Il avance pas à pas dans ce jeu sans complexe. N'a-t-il donc rien à cacher? Nous n'en saurons rien car la terreur qu'il inspire paralyse ses adversaires qui n'osent alors plus le questionner. _

_9_

_Son ami de longues dates, Lucius Malfoy. _

_Un homme qui cache bien son jeu. En effet, même si l'on voyait son jeu de trois cartes disons le 3, le 5 et le 6 de trèfles, il serait capable de nous faire croire qu'il a cinq as en main. La manipulation est son dada mais ne croyait pas qu'il l'utilise souvent, bien au contraire. Il ne fait ce qu'il aime qu'avec ceux qu'il apprécie. C'est un tendre Serpent qui se cache dans une tanière de loup. Peut-être doit-on avouer qu'il a du courage de l'avoir fait. _

_Ainsi, avec un art de formulation parfait et une perception juste des questions qu'on lui pose, il peut se permettre quelques écarts. Cette méthode apporte ses fruits semble-t-il puisqu'il est toujours présent dans le jeu. _

_Malgré tout, au terme de la troisième manche le dernier Griffondor appartenant uniquement à cette maison a été éliminé. En effet, Neville Longdubat a été éliminé dans cette manche très difficile et rigoureuse. Pourtant, tout n'est pas finit pour lui, il a mérité au regard du motif ridicule de son élimination lorsqu'on la compare avec celles des précédants joueurs aussi, en tant que maîtres incontestés de ce jeu, nous avons décidé de lui laisser une nouvelle chance. Le retour du dernier Griffondor. _

_Nous félicitons donc les joueurs qui ont pu se qualifier à la quatrième manche. Celle-ci aura à nouveau lieu dans la première qui a été utilisé afin de rappeler les règles primordiales. Celles-ci ayant quelques peu étaient déboussolées, nous avons choisit de les simplifier pour un groupe de personne aussi peu nombreux. _

_* À la place de trois Maîtres chanteurs, il n'y en aura plus que deux. _

_* Les questions devront être posé sur un thème définit préalablement. _

_* Lors de la présence d'animaux magiques, tout les joueurs et les organisateurs du jeu entendront ce qui sera dit. _

_* Hormis le cas précédent seul les auditeurs entendront, en plus du maître chanteur, les réponses aux questions. _

_* Les auditeurs seront tirés au sort, leur nombre également. _

_* Chaque sorcier disposera d'une question joker. Il pourra la poser à n'importe quel moment et à n'importe qui, pour cela, il devra annoncer le nom de la personne qu'il interroge après avoir dit "Joker" distinctement et de telle façon que tout le monde l'ai entendu. _

_* Chaque sorcier disposera également d'une réponse joker. Il lui suffira de dire distinctement et de façon intelligible le mot "Joker" afin de passer outre la question. Son maître chanteur devra alors lui poser une autre question. _

_* Chaque sorcier disposera également d'une "minute joker". Celle-ci consiste à pouvoir écouter ce qu'une autre personne dit sans qu'elle ne soit au courant. Cela ne marchera qu'une seule fois dans le jeu par personne et ne durera qu'une minute. Afin d'enclencher la minute, il devra écrire dans le dos et au dessus de la tête de la personne qu'il souhaite écouter le mot "Joker". Le sort permettant cela vous sera enseigné pour la prochaine manche. _

_* La question et la réponse joker peuvent être utilisé tout comme la minute joker une seule et unique fois. _

_* Chaque personne devra désigner quelqu'un à éliminer au cour du jeu ou à la fin. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les véritables choix d'élimination mais pourra nous permettre de définir les modes de pensées de chacun et éventuellement d'influencer nos choix. _

_Ces règles peuvent être déclaré nulles et non-avenues si et seulement si c'est une décision prise à l'unanimité par les gérants du jeu. Elles sont non exhaustives. Le personnel du jeu choisit donc indépendamment des autres les modifications à apporter aux règles. _

_Merci d'avoir tout lu jusqu'ici. _

_Dès à présent, nous allons vous annoncer la date de la quatrième manche: _

_Elle aura lieu le 15 janvier à 15h02 précisément. Toute personne absente ou en retard devra répondre de ses actes devant le tribunal de notre volonté,_

_Merci bien,_

_George et Fred Weasley et Le choipeau._

Les joueurs étaient à la fois heureux du changement de règles et malheureux des dernières notifications sur la non possibilité des joueurs de changer les règles si elles ne leurs conviennent pas.

Harry était rassuré. S'il y avait un thème, les joueurs ne pourraient plus lui poser les questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait dans le jeu à partir de maintenant.

Severus et Lucius étaient plutôt mécontent. Ils n'auraient jamais la réponse à leur question. Était-ce juste un mauvais moment passé sur lequel il ne voulait pas revenir ou une chose honteuse? Était-ce au contraire quelque chose de grave et d'inoubliable? Il voulait le savoir plus que tout mais jamais ils n'auraient leur réponse si le thème ne s'y prêtait pas. Or, les jumeaux étaient réputés pour être du côté d'Harry. Jamais, ils ne proposeraient un thème qui irait contre lui.

De leur côté, Blaise et Théodore étaient heureux d'avoir du temps libre en plus. Cela leur permettaient d'organiser leur mariage. Draco se sentait un peu mis à l'écart par rapport aux autres. Bien sûr, il riait avec Harry et restait avec lui et Ronald... mais, Ronald n'était pas son meilleur ami et ils étaient un peu différent. Harry avait changé, il s'inquiétait énormément de ce que Severus et Lucius lui posaient comme questions. Il se retournait sans cesse dans les couloirs pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivit. C'était normal pour lui, après tout, il avait eu Voldemort à sa poursuite mais maintenant, il était définitivement mort et même si les réflexes ont la vie dur, ils ne sont pas censés s'amplifier.

Aussi, Draco se sentait vraiment mis à part. Il fallait qu'il trouve en priorité quelqu'un avec qui sortir pour s'occuper. Il se mit donc en tête de trouver "la" personne qui lui convenait. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de pas trop beau pour le mettre en valeur, ni trop intelligent pour ne pas faire de comparaison, quelqu'un qui savait se faire passer au second plan et qui savait également à quel point il était chanceux d'être ne serait-ce qu'en sa compagnie. En soit, ce n'était pas compliqué de trouver ce type de personne. Le plus dur était d'en trouver une aimable et maniéré mais pas trop, avec un certain humour, sincère et fidèle et qu'il soit assez fort pour l'aider et le protéger, autrement dit, un Lion. Et peu de Lions pouvaient se faire passer au second plan et même, peu d'entre eux seraient fiers d'être aux côtés d'un Serpent.

Il y avait bien Harry mais bon, il était déjà prit. Et puis, ils avaient convenu que ce n'était pas un amour réel. Hormis lui, les jumeaux étaient ensembles, Ronald n'était même pas envisageable, Neville, déjà casé également, les autres étaient inintéressant. Il fallait donc changé de point de vue... si aucun ne lui convenait dans sa tranche d'âge, il fallait l'augmenter un peu.

Rémus passa dans son esprit et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il prit sa décision. Même s'il était un loup-garou, il savait se faire passer au second plan mais restait fort du fait de son état. Il était beau et même s'il n'avait pas un bon gout pour le choix de ses vêtements, il saurait lui choisir ce qui convenait à sa morphologie. Mieux, il était très aimable, sincère et avait de l'humour. Et puis, il ne l'imaginait pas du tout infidèle. Il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un qui corresponde mieux à ses attentes que lui. C'était décidé, il le prendrait dans ses filets.


	8. 4ème manche:Révélations magiques Ou pas

_**Résumer:**_ Dumbledore s'est mit d'accord avec le choipeau pour organiser un jeu avec des participants obligatoires. Qu'a donc inventé le citronné pour faire chavirer les coeurs aussi facilement et étrangement, ca ne plait pas à tout le monde.

**_Commentaires de l'auteur: _**Voilà, l'attente a été moins longue que la dernière fois mais elle reste longue, je m'en rends compte. Je me concentre sur d'autre texte puisque je manque un peu d'idée pour celui-ci mais vous pouvez faire un choix concernant la fiche sur laquelle je dois travailler en parallèle en votant après avoir lu mes premiers chapitres. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour enlever les fautes mais s'il en reste n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

**_Disclaimer:_** J.K Rowling n'a toujours pas cédé et refuse de m'offrir gratuitement ses personnages.

**_Style d'écriture:_**

Normal = narrateur interne ou externe

_Italique = écriture_

**Gras = dialogue**

**° Gras + centré ° = ° pensées °**

* * *

Chapitre 7:

**4ème manche: Révélations magiques. Ou pas. **

* * *

Le 15 janvier à 15h02, tout le monde était là attendant impatiemment d'entrer dans la salle pour certain, le jugement dernier pour d'autre. Lorsque les jumeaux arrivèrent, tout se mit rapidement en place. Les jumeaux choisirent le thème de décoration de la pièce avant d'entrer dedans et tous s'installèrent en cercle autour d'une table en verre. La salle était grande et superbement bien éclairée par rapport à la dernière fois. Des meubles étaient alignés le long des murs où nombres de tableaux étaient accrochés. Il y avait des bibelots en tout genre sur les commodes, des baguettes magiques, des balais, des plumes et de l'encre, des parchemins et des livres, des potions et des ingrédients. Les tableaux représentaient de grands sorciers et sorcières qui avaient fait d'immenses découvertes de potions, avaient inventé des sortilèges ou avaient avec brio surpassé les autres dans un domaine comme le quiddich. La décoration était des plus désordonné sans l'être réellement.

Choipeau: **Alors, il est grand temps de nous organiser. Nous allons écrire sur des papiers des chiffres et sur d'autres, vos prénoms. **

Fred:** Par la même, vous piocherez un numéro dans la première urne qui définira le nombre de vos auditeurs. On retirera définitivement ce papier de l'urne puis, vous piocherez dans la...**

George: **... seconde urne le nom de vos auditeurs. Vous les remettrez ensuite. Une fois cela fait, nous passerons à autre chose donc, procédons à cela. **

Cela dit, les jumeaux prirent les parchemins et inscrivirent les chiffres et les prénoms de tous. Ils eurent du mal à découper les parchemins mais le Sirius invoqua des ciseaux moldus pour les aider.

Les urnes préparées, les jumeaux firent venir un à un chaque joueur pour piocher les papiers.

George: **Neville. **

Neville s'approcha et tira dans la première urne.

Neville: **° Allez, allez, allez! Yes! Quatre auditeurs, me connaissant, j'aurai pu en avoir 8. Bon, il faut quand même voir qui m'écoute... °**

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la seconde urne sous les regards scrutateurs des dirigeants du jeu. Pour une fois, ils laissaient faire le hasard sans truquer le jeu. Le stress montait dans les rangs mais rien, RIEN n'aurait pu changer cela si ce n'était le verdict!

Fred:** ATTENDS! Non, rien, c'était pour rire. Mais annonce quand même les résultats à hautes voix. **

Neville repris donc sa course ralentie vers l'urne qui comme la précédente se situait au milieu de la table.

Neville:** ... Sirius! Ouf. Hummm... Théodore! Allez, on continu, courage. ... Merde! Sev... le professeur Rogue.**

Severus:** Vous ne savez pas lire Longdubat? Il y a pourtant écrit Severus sur le papier. **

Neville rougissant: **Severus donc. Plus qu'un. ... hum... alors... voyons... pitié que ce soit Luna ou Harry. ... alors. Putain de merde, j'ai jamais été chanceux, Blaise!**

Choipeau:** Neville, fait. Prochaine, Luna. **

Luna avanca donc calmement son bras vers les urnes avec un petit sourire. Elle ne tira pas tout de suite les papiers.

Luna: **Une urne suffira.**

Elle tira alors le papier où était inscrit un 0 qui brillait de mille feux et des feux d'artifices explosaient dans le fond.

Fred:** Luna, fait. Prochain, Draco.**

Draco ne perdit pas de temps et piocha vivement dans la première urne.

Draco: **Alors, je suis nul! C'est définitif. Les malfoys sont les meilleurs, on oublie! Huit! Huit! De tous les foutus chiffres qu'il y a, il fallait que je prenne le plus grand! Au moins, pas la peine de piocher! Tout le monde m'entendra**!

Harry: **Pas nécessairement, si tu pioches ton nom, une personne ne t'entendra pas**.

Draco: **Bon, je pioche le prénom de la personne qui ne m'écoute pas directement, c'est plus rapide.**

Choipeau: **Ce qu'a dit Harry est vrai en effet mais! Il n'est pas certain que quelqu'un ne t'entendra pas. D'une part, si tu pioches ceux qui t'entendent soit huit personnes et vu le nombre total de combinaisons, tu as une chance sur 44 de ne pas tomber sur toi soit 43 chances de réussir sur 44 et si tu pioches celui qui ne t'entends pas tu as une chance sur 9 de tomber sur toi soit 8 chances de réussite sur 9 pour toi. Donc je ne saurais trop te conseiller de piocher ceux qui t'entendent. **

Draco: **Merci de me le signaler. Donc, je pioche ceux qui vont être mes auditeurs. Alors... Neville... Père... Blaise... Harry... Severus... Putain, déjà quatre et je ne me suis pas pioché bon. Luna... Black... Plus qu'un merde! Allez, une chance sur deux, moi ou Théodore, allez quoi! Faut que je me pioche, un minimum de dinité merde! Allez, Merlin, donne moi ta force! ... ... ... YESSSSS! C'est moi! **

Choipeau: **Draco, fait. Au tour du père maintenant. **

Lucius:** Voyons... 5 auditeurs. Et, ce sont: Harry... Zabini... Longdubat... Lovegood et... Severus qui auront la chance et l'honneur de m'entendre. **

George: **Malfoy père, fait. Professeur Rogue. **

Severus:** ° Allez, je dois piocher le minimum. 1 au mieux mais surtout pas 7. Bon, je suis pas tombé si mal °**

**J'ai 3 auditeurs. Lucius... ° Dommage °, Black °Saloperie de cabot! ° et enfin... Harry. **

Fred: **Rogue, fait. Blaise, à toi. **

Blaise s'étira en baillant avant de prendre non chalament un papier de la première urne avant de sauter partout et de crier à tout va parfaitement réveillé.

Blaise: **Je n'ai qu'un auditeur, je n'ai qu'un auditeur, je n'ai qu'un auditeur! Roulement de tambour: je n'ai qu'un auditeur! Alors voyons voir... merde. Malfoy. **

Draco: **Ah bah merci. Je serais pas ton témoin si tu continus. **

Blaise: **Non, pas toi, ne te vexe pas. Malfoy père. Alors, déjà qu'il ne m'aimait plus depuis que Théo m'a vendu alors si en plus je lui tend la baguette pour m'avada kedavriser!**

George:** Blaise, fait. Harry. **

Harry s'avança donc courageusement.

Harry: **J'ai donc 6 auditeurs: Severus... Blaise... tient! Moi même donc au moins, j'en ai un en moins. ... Sirius... Luna... et Lucius. **

Choipeau: **Harry, fait. À Sirius maintenant. **

Sirius: **... 2 auditeurs qui sont... Luna et... Le batard graisseux. **

Harry: **Sirius! Arrêtes de l'insulter! Tu es puérile!**

Severus:** ° J'ai bien fait de me retenir tout à l'heure alors! ° **

Sirius:** Mais Harry...**

Harry:** Il n'y a PAS de mais, Sirius!**

Choipeau:** Sirius fait. Pour finir, Théodore. **

Théodore:** Il ne reste plus que 7. Donc voyons les auditeurs en question: Harry... Draco... Blaise... le professeur Black... Luna... Neville et... le professeur Rogue.**

Fred: **Alors le thème de ce jeu est: "La magie". Toute question sur la magie, un objet magique ou tout ce qui pourrait de prêt ou de loin avoir un rapport avec la magie ou un être doté de magie peut être posée. **

George:** Il est temps de choisir nos deux maîtres chanteurs. Alors qui peut bien commencer à poser des questions?**

Choipeau:** Alors le premier cycle va commencer avec le maître chanteur Lucius. **

Fred:** Et le second va avoir la seule fille encore présente, Luna. Mais, avant de commencer, mettons nous d'accord sur la durée de cette manche. Il faudrait que le jeu ne soit pas trop cour avec un sujet aussi vaste que la magie mais...**

George:** ... il faudrait pas non plus que ce soit trop long et trop chiant. Par contre, je pense que le faire sur une heure c'est plutôt bien. **

Fred: **Pourquoi pas trois quatre heures. **

Choipeau:** Disons deux heures et demi.**

Les jumeaux:** Adjugé, vendu!**

* * *

_. cycle 1 ._

Lucius:** Voyons... Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Et bien... Severus... hum... Quel est le sortilège qui t'a posé le plus de mal?**

Blaise:** ° Dommage, j'entends Malfoy père mais pas le professeur Rogue, je ne pourrais pas le faire chanter avec sa réponse. °**

Severus:** Le patronus. **

Luna:** ° C'est évident. °**

Harry:** ° Il faut des souvenirs heureux pour le faire. Par contre, je me demande quelle forme prend le sien. °**

Lucius:** Je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'aurai jamais cru que ce soit lui. **

Severus:** Je sais bien mais j'admets que la question est intéressante. Lucius, qu'en est-il de toi?**

Lucius:** Le ridiculus. **

Harry:** ° Il faut croire qu'il manque d'imagination et d'humour. °**

Severus:** Il faut croire que tu manques d'imagination et d'humour. **

Lucius:** Non, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ridiculiser un Malfoy. C'est contraire à nos règles et à l'époque, mon père Abraxas était ce qui me faisait le plus peur. **

Blaise:** ° Yes, et un secret sur le grand Malfoy! Un! Chantage, chantage, quand tu nous tiens. °**

Neville:** ° Je le comprends un peu... ° **

Lucius:** Oh et, Blaise, ne t'avise surtout pas de ne serait-ce que penser à me faire chanter, je pourrais tout aussi bien te faire disparaître.**

* * *

_. cycle 2 ._

Luna:** Amantis, vois-tu les sombrals?**

Neville:** Je ne les vois que depuis très récemment. Ma grand-mère est morte devant moi. **

Luna:** Rassure toi, les fées des bois m'ont dit qu'elle était en pleine forme et que Merlin voulait que quelqu'un la fasse se taire tellement elle parle.**

Neville:** Luna. Quel créature magique préféres-tu?**

Luna:** Je n'ai pas de préférence mais si je devais en choisir une... j'hésiterai entre la licorne et le sombral. Ce sont en soit des chevaux enchantés mais tous les deux sont difficiles à voir et ne peuvent être vu que sous certaines conditions. Oui, je dirais que ce sont les créatures magiques qui me fascine le plus mais je ne pourrais pas choisir entre les deux. **

Neville:** Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. **

Luna:** En parlant créatures, ça me rappelle que pour une fois, je ne sais pas quel est son animagus... Et les autres non plus... Il va falloir que je trouve ça, alors... Angelus, quel est ton animagus?**

Harry:** Luna... Il faudrait déjà que tu précises lequel tu veux connaître? **

Severus:** ° Comment?! Harry maîtrise plusieurs animagus! Mais comment est-ce possible et quand a-t-il trouvé le temps de s'entrainer? ° **

Lucius:** ° Draco m'avait dit que c'était un génie mais même après qu'il ait vaincu le seigneur noir, je ne me doutais pas de l'ampleur de sa puissance! ° **

Sirius:** ° Ah le digne maraudeur que voilà! °**

Luna:** ° Encore une fois, c'est l'évidence même! Je suis déçue de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même et puis les nargoles qui l'entourent auraient pu me le dire quand même! ° **

Blaise:** ° Oh le connard! Le salop! Jamais il ne nous l'a dit ce pitoyable griffon! Putain le fourbe! Je vais l'étriper! Il aurait pu au moins nous l'avouer! À nous! Certes ça fait peu de temps qu'on se connait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bien mais quand même, ça ne compte pas pour lui? Le sale con! Quand je vais dire ça à Draco, il n'en reviendra pas et Théo non plus! Le saloooop! ° **

Harry:** Enfin, pour répondre, disons que le premier que j'ai pu avoir c'est un loup blanc. Mais comme je sais que le tien c'est un aigle pour faire honneur à ta maison, je vais plutôt demander ça à Severus pour que tu le connaisses...**

Luna:** Sonorus. Joker! C'était pour que tout le monde entendent d'après les règles. Donc j'utilise ma question joker. C'est juste que... tu poseras ta question au princeps demonium après Angelus et merci de me permettre de connaître son animagus à lui aussi mais bon, revenons au sujet principal. Alors, Angelus... Quels sont exactement _tous _tes animagus? Et comme c'est la question joker, tu es obligé de répondre!**

Harry:** Luna. Je suis désolé mais... je ne répondrai pas à cette question avec autant d'auditeurs. Figure toi que n'ayant enregistré aucun de mes animagus, si quelqu'un parvenait à me dénoncer ce dont je doute ayant pleinement confiance en les joueurs ici présent (mais une erreur est si vite arrivé), j'irai en prison à Azkaban et puis, je préfère garder un effet de surprise mais je te dirais ça en dehors du jeu sans problème donc Joker! Lune chérie, pose moi une autre question. **

Severus:** ° C'est intelligent mais j'aurai préféré qu'il avoue tout! °**

Luna:** Angelus: comment te sens-tu quand tu voles sur un baton du diable?**

Harry:** En balais? Libre.**

* * *

_. cycle 1. _

Lucius:** Nott. Il me semble me rappeler que vous ne faites pas de quiddich. Auriez-vous peur de voler sur un balais magique?**

Théodore:** En réalité ce n'est pas vraiment une peur mais... plutôt une frayeur tout simplement irrationnelle, une phobie des plus dramatiques. Foutu véritaserum de merde! Dans ce cas, Monsieur Malfoy, on raconte qu'au ministère vous fuyez littéralement tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à des plumes à papote. Seriez-vous peureux vous aussi de cet objet des plus magiques?**

Lucius:** Non, mais comprenez qu'ayant été l'objet pendant la guerre des critiques d'une journaliste à la baguette bien tendu et à la plume jaccassante, je préfère m'éloigner quelques temps du bruissement des plumes. Zabini. Mon fils m'encourage à vous trouver un emploi au ministère grâce à mes relations et je sais que vous n'êtes pas le plus brillant dans les études. Avez-vous une aptitude qui vous distingue des autres dans le domaine magique?**

Blaise:** Oui, j'ai un talent certain dans la création involontaire de sort à l'effet inverse que celui recherché!**

Lucius:** Parfait, je vous conseillerai auprès des conjurateurs de sorts du ministère. Il vous suffira de chercher le sortilège utilisé, de tenter de le lancer et par la même de l'annulé. Parfait. Voilà une chose pour laquelle Draco ne me harcèlera plus. Enfin, si tant est qu'ils vous acceptent... vous pourriez tout de même faire cela de façon volontaire. **

Blaise:** Merci pour votre soutient inconsidéré! Neville. Toi, le dernier griffon, la botanique est ton domaine de prédilection. Je me doute quand même que tu n'es pas aussi pitoyable en magie que ce que tu laisses croire dans les autres matières. Quel est ton véritable niveau magique?**

Neville:** En réalité, j'ai de la puissance mais je ne la contrôle pas et la baguette que j'utilise n'est pas la mienne alors... je ne peux réussir que là où je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis fort en botanique et j'aime ça en plus, pas besoin de baguette mais les potions ne sont pas ma tasse de thé tout comme la divination et l'astronomie alors je ne réussit qu'en botanique. Mais je vais acheter ma propre baguette avec Harry à la prochaine sortie à Préaulard.**

Severus: **° Dois-je m'estimer heureux qu'il ne faille pas systématiquement utiliser sa baguette en potion? ° **

Neville: **En parlant botanique... Monsieur Malfoy, ne puis-je toujours pas prendre soin de vos plantes magiques?**

Lucius:** Non. Harry. Tes exploits dans l'art de la transformation humaine sont... impressionnants mais ce que je voudrais savoir ce sont, les circonstances exactes qui entourent le processus d'acquisition de plusieurs animagus. **

Harry:** Sans vouloir vous vexer, il faut énoncer une question et celle que vous avez sous entendu... je ne désire pas y répondre alors je profite que vous ne l'ayez pas encore prononcé pour vous le dire. **

Lucius:** Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, tutoie moi et si tu ne veux pas y répondre, je ne la poserai pas. **

**° Sinon, tu m'en voudrais et je ne veux absolument pas en arriver à cela avec toi. Disons que j'ai plutôt l'ambition de te mettre à nue dans mon lit... de te faire gémir... enfin, il faut se reprendre. ° **

**Alors du coup, Harry, accepteras-tu de passer un moment avec moi dans l'optique de me montrer l'étendu de ta magie?**

George:** Attention monsieur Malfoy, cette question est vraiment limite hors sujet... au prochain écart...**

Fred:** ... on ne vous accordera pas notre clémence. **

Lucius:** Dinons ensembles et étudions ainsi ta magie. Acceptes-tu?**

Severus:** ° Harry, ne te laisse pas avoir! Cet homme est un serpent de la pire espèce! Il te manipule! Il ne veut qu'une chose de toi: que tu écartes les cuisses et moi aussi! Enfin non, si mais non. Refuse! ° **

Harry:** Oui, ça ne peut pas être mal. **

Severus:** ° Ahhhhh! Je me meurs! J'agonise! Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de m'y inviter. ° **

**Moi aussi, j'aimerai l'étudier. **

Harry:** Et bien viens alors, un de plus ou un de moins. **

Severus:** ° Yes! ° **

Lucius:** ° Merde! Connard! ° **

* * *

_. cycle 2 ._

Harry: **Severus, j'ai dit à Luna que je lui dirai ton animagus, si tu ne veux pas répondre utilise ta réponse joker auquel cas, je ne le lui dirai pas mais je te pose quand même la question, quel est ton animagus?**

Severus:** C'est un étalon noir. Un pur sang. Étonnant n'est-ce pas quand on sait que je suis un sang mélé.**

Luna: **° J'adore les chevaux! il faudra que le princeps demonium me montre sa forme! °**

Harry:** Non, je dirai juste que vous êtes indomptable. La preuve étant que personne n'a pu savoir réellement le camps auquel vous apparteniez jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Et que vous faites vos propres choix.**

Severus: **Tu es si optimiste.**

Harry: **C'est à dire que moi-même je connais très bien la signification de cet animagus...**

Severus:** Tu veux dire que... C'est vrai? Non, toi aussi, tu... Quelle coincidence.**

Harry: **Il faut croire que je suis moi-même à la recherche de ma liberté! C'est ainsi. Et puis, si tu veux d'autres explications sur ton animagus, je ne saurais trop te conseiller d'en parler avec Luna.**

Luna:** ° Oui, je connais tout sur les animagus. °**


End file.
